Cursed and Broken
by Anaklusmus17
Summary: "He is broken; he shattered when she left. Now who will try to fix him up, if they can that is." I don't want to give a summary because i will somehow manage to give away vital plot points, and that's never good, right? So just take that quote and make what you want of it (Not a quote from the story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story by me. I know I have other stories to complete, but this idea just came to me and it wouldn't leave my head. So here it is, i put it into words. I hope you guys like it, favorite and follow if you do. This chapter will be updated with short but frequent chapters, so that's good for you guys i guess. I have another idea that's bugging me as well but i won't write that yet. I will complete this story first then that will come. Anyways enough talk, enjoy and i will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

The second giant came to an end at the sacrifice of two demigods, two of the seven from the Prophecy.

The brave daughter Pluto, Hazel Levesque, was the first to fall. She had sacrificed herself to closes the doors or death, and make sure they stayed close for a long while.

The second to fall was the elfish son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez. When Gaea had awoken in Camp Half-Blood, in an attempt to defeat her, Leo, with his iron dragon, Fetus, did a suicide attack on the Earth Mother.

The Fates must've been on their side, because the attack had succeeded, returning Gaea back to her slumber and gaining victory for the gods and heroes.

After the battle had come to an end, Zeus led the gods back to Olympus, leaving the Heroes to clean up the mess and mourn their dead. Once the shrouds had been burnt, and the sacrifices had been made to the gods for their help, the campers were called up to Olympus.

There, Zeus gave his congratulatory speech about how the heroes had done well in defending Olympus. After, he had announced something that surprised the heroes.

He declared that in order for Olympus to have reliable leaders in the future, in the case of danger, they had had come to the conclusion to grant partial immortality to the remaining five members of the prophecy. Partial immortality that was similar to the hunters of Artemis, yet different. This form of immortality will let them age, until they hit the age 30 before their aging stopped; this clause was added to compensate for Percy's previous complaint of not being able to enjoy his teenage years if he accepted immortality. These new immortals would train the new heroes, and serve Olympus when it called. And learning his lesson last time at the refusal of a certain son of the sea, Zeus declared that that they had no say in the matter. Them becoming partially immortal had already been decided by the council.

Some were thrilled, like Jason, who was ecstatic at the thought of being immortal; especially since his sister was already one. While others were hesitant, like Percy, who was thinking of his mother. But regardless of what they felt, they didn't have a say. They had become immortal.

 _ **Ten years later.**_

The man sat on the leather couch, reclining his head to stare at the ceiling of the room. His body motionless, almost as if dead, the only thing betraying that was the slight rise and fall of his chest. His face was covered with a thick beard, his long black hair also fell on his face, successfully covering his eyes. A pair of faded sea green eyes peaked through the mop of hair, dull and lifeless, as they stared at the wall.

The man continued to stare, unblinking, as he brought up his hand to reveal a glass bottle. He placed the opening on his lips, taking a sip of the drink. He was indifferent towards the burn the liquid set ablaze in his mouth, as he swallowed, much to the protest of his throat.

He continued to sit there, in the silence, almost as if being absorbed by it. He took another sip of the drink, gulping it down as his eyelids slowly shut, hiding his lifeless eyes.

A sudden burst of gray and blonde flashed through his mind, causing him to jerk his eyes open.

He let out a sigh, returning to stare back up at the wall. He brought up bottle again, draining it of its content this time, instead of just taking a sip. Once empty, he brought up the bottle overheard, studying it, waiting for the feeling that accompanied this type of drink to arrive; a feeling which almost never arrived, not because he didn't drink enough, but because his constitution never allowed the feeling to breach into his system.

He let out another sigh, letting the glass bottle fall to the carpeted floor with a clear _thud_. His eyes drifted over the room he was in, everything engulfed by the shadows.

There was a flash of light in front of him, his eyes slowly shifting towards it; his phone. He extended his hand and brought it closer to him.

He stared at it, reading the notification for the text message.

" _Death: What are you doing? We are meeting…"_

The man stared at the message, the light from the phone illuminating his hair covered face in the dark room.

After a moment he placed his thumb on the screen and swiped down, clicking the _**x**_ that promptly destroyed any existence of the notification for the text message. He looked at the time on the phone that indicated it was _2:30 am_.

He let loose another sigh, and slowly rose to his feet, placing the phone in the pockets of his sweats. He extending his hand again, picking up his wallet and keys, that had been resting beside where his phone resided. He walked into the shadows, dragging his feet as he went. He felt his way through the dark until his hand landed on a doorknob. He turned it, slowly pulling the door open as the light from the outside rushed in, illuminating the dark room.

He stared at the bright hallway that faced him, the walls colored white, the floors covered with patterned tiles. He squinted his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the brightness. He reached over to the coat stand that was resting at attention to his right, grabbing the hoodie that resided on one of the hooks. He stepped out into the radiant hallway, pulling the door close behind him. He locked the door before walking through the deserted corridor, arriving at where the elevator was located. He waited momentarily, before taking the lift down to the lobby of the building he resided in.

He approached the security guard, who gave him a smile, holding the door open that led to the outside world. He was a 6 feet tall man, with tan skin, and bulging muscles who made people rethink their dumb ideas in his presence. His look intimidated many, but the residence of the building knew that underneath the layer of veiny flesh resided a caring and gentle heart.

"Pretty late to be heading out Mr. Jackson." He said as the man passed through the doors.

"Can't sleep. Going to get coffee, want anything?" The man replied, his voice deep and heavy, as if they carried too much weight.

"A coffee would be nice. Falling asleep on the job is never a good thing." The security guard called out after the man, Mr. Jackson, who had already started walking away from the entrance. The security guard watched with a smile as the man gave a thumbs up, indicating his acceptance.

The man walked, his leather sandals dragging against the rough pavement, as he made his way to the lit up store two blocks down. The bright green, orange, and red number seven was glowing on the sign, the bright light from the store glaring on the dark sidewalk, keeping the shadows at bay.

The door slid open, the smell of different types of food and drinks wafted into his nostrils. There was movement to his right as he averted his gaze to the cash register, where a woman, who seemed to be around his age of late twenties sat, flipping through a magazine.

She looked up, hearing the arrival of the invader. A smile adorned her face, recognizing the alien.

"Mr. Jackson. Time for your late night coffee break?" The woman asked, smiling. Her brown hair in a ponytail, hidden underneath her hat. Her red shirt uniform strapped tightly around her pudgy figure, her khakis, no doubt she was wearing, hidden behind the assortments of candies and gum.

"You're saving my life by being open this late, I don't know what I'd do without you here Amanda." The man said, his heavy voice reverberating within the silent store. He made his way to where the array of different size cups were stationed, grabbing two extra large ones and filling them with searing black liquid. He closed the lid to one and took a sip, savoring the bitter taste that permeated throughout his mouth.

"You're actually making my night by coming in here this late. For every customer that comes in past 1, I get five dollars added to my check at the end of the week." She beamed at him. She fluttered her eyebrows, straightening her clothes, as if trying to catch his attention.

"Well I'm glad we could help each-other out."

"How can you drink that stuff, at least add some sugar or something. Drinking straight black coffee is kind of barbaric, don't you think?" Amanda scrunched up her nose, as if she could taste the bitterness.

He boomed a laugh. "Tainting the sweet taste of black coffee with other products is the true barbaric act wouldn't you say?"

"Guess we could never get coffee together. I can't drink with a guy who doesn't at least put sugar in his coffee." She hinted, hopefully. He didn't reply, much to her disappointment. She watched as he added milk to the second cup and closed the lid. "Who's the other one for?"

"Bruce, he said something about falling asleep on the job was bad." He replied, grabbing a handful of sugar packets before making his way over to the girl.

"Anything else?" Amanda asked, already knowing the answer.

He glanced at the glass case beside the counter, that held plethora of foods. Before he could even utter his request, the woman was already opening the case.

"Give me all the Taquitos, wings, and chicken tenders." He said pulling out his wallet.

"Gotcha." she said smiling at the predictableness of the man in front of her.

"Pack of smokes too?" she inquired gently placing the bag of food on the counter.

 _Snap!_ The man clicked his fingers as realization hit him. "Thanks, I need that too."

"Any booze?" She asked again.

"No, not this time. I'm going to my friends bar later, going to pick up some good stuff there." He brought out his credit card and swiped on the machine once Amanda had entered all the products.

"Well thanks for coming by. See you tomorrow. Enjoy your non barbaric coffee." She exclaimed with a chuckle.

Mr. Jackson gave her a court smile before exiting the store, his face becoming stoic as soon as the door closed.

He walked back to his building, dragging his feet, glancing at the occasional car passing by, going who knows where.

Once the door man, Bruce, saw him arriving, he pulled the door open letting him freely enter.

"Did you buy all their wings and taquitos again?" Bruce chuckled.

"Mm." He nodded, handing over the milk coffee and packets of sugar.

"Thanks." Bruce said focusing on making sure all the sugar entered the cup.

"I'm not eating all of these by myself." Mr. Jackson said leaning against the wall of the lobby and sliding down to the ground.

He dropped the bag in front of him and placed a chicken tender in his mouth.

"My girlfriend has started to nag me about why I don't eat anything when I go home, and I just don't know how to explain to her that I stuff myself at night with chicken wings and taquitos from 7-eleven." He laughed joining the man on the floor.

"If she gets too curious, just tell her to come join us as well." Mr. Jackson chuckled. "We can even wake up Marcus. That guy loves to eat."

"If Marcus were here than this wouldn't be enough." Bruce said taking a bite out a chicken wing.

"Mm. Anyway, how's everything? Anything new happen? By her constant nagging, I can see your relationship is going smooth as ever."

"Oh don't even get me started. She keeps dropping hints that she wants to move in, but I'm not ready to move out of that apartment. It was my first apartment, kind of has a sentimental hold on me." Bruce groaned.

"Isn't she already practically living with you? She's there every night, isn't she?" Mr. Jackson. His face said he was curious, but his eyes only held indifference, indifference that went unnoticed by Bruce.

"Yea, I told her she can move in with me there if she wants. There's plenty of room for her too. But she doesn't want that, she keeps complaining about the place, sometimes it's the building, sometimes it's the neighborhood. I just don't know what's going on through that little head of hers." Bruce sighed, his face showing how tired he was.

"Don't worry my friend. You're still only 30, girl problems are only merely the beginning. It'll all work out." Mr. Jackson said with an air of certainty.

Bruce sighed again, sipping his coffee. "I hope so. Enough about me, how about you? Anyone new?"

As soon as those words left his mouth Bruce regretted it. He had totally forgotten about what had happened to the man.

"Uh...sorry about that, all these muscles, not enough blood getting pumped into the brain. End up saying some stupid shit sometimes." Bruce said nervously.

"Relax Bruce. It's not like I can't talk about it. And it's in the past, I can't do anything about it now." The man replied with a small smile, but his dull lifeless eyes betrayed him, exposing his pain and struggles.

"Alright." Bruce sighed. "How about work then? How's research on that dolphin shark coming along?"

"Don't even get me started. I've turned its genetics inside out, but I can't get it to expose its behavioral patterns. Sometimes I feel like that little devil is mocking me for trapping it in the tank!" Mr. Jackson said with his brows furrowed, making Bruce laugh.

Bruce reached into the bag or another piece of chicken when he noticed something, or rather a lack of something. "No booze tonight? Are you finally working on quitting?" Bruce inquired hopefully, noticing the missing glass bottles.

"Heh...don't jump the gun. I'm heading to my friends bar later. Hopefully he has the usual good stuff. Typical vodka is getting boring." The man chuckled. Bruce sighed shaking his head.

"You're going to burn your insides drinking straight vodka like that."

"I welcome the feeling with open arms." The man muttered, Bruce sighed once again.

The two men sat there, eating and chatting quietly as the night slowly turned to day.

"Morning already, time sure does fly fast." Bruce said noticing the silent rays of sunlight through the herd of infrastructures.

"Daytime, worst part of the day." Mr. Jackson muttered.

"Most humans aren't nocturnal you know." Bruce laughed, throwing out any evidence of there being food present before walking back to his positing next to the door.

"Mm", the man nodded, "well I'll be off then."

"Try trimming the beard, or rather shaving it all off. It's a little too much." Bruce called out as Mr. Jackson neared the elevator.

Hearing his words he presented an unfriendly gesture with his hand, causing Bruce to laugh, before he stepped into the lift and headed back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, here with another chapter. I'm really liking the idea of this story, so i will try to update it as much as possible. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites guys, means a lot. Let me know what you think of this chapter, if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, pls let me know. i don't have a beta currently, so if any of you are good at editing, and have free time, please help me out if you can :). anyways, let me know what you think, review and stuff. until next time, pce.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _ **Chapters 2**_

A man walked through the afternoon streets of Manhattan, dragging his feet as he went. Occasional glares sent by others as they brushed past him, glares that went unnoticed by his dull lifeless eyes.

"Hey, watch it…" He heard someone hiss from behind.

The man let out a sigh, burying his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie that adorned his silhouette, as he slowly trudged to the inside of the sidewalk in an attempt to avoid these people that had their faces glued to their phones.

He walked another block before stopping in front of a store that was littered with people lined up against the wall of the store. The man looked up at the flashing violet sign on the head of the establishment; _Elysium_ it read.

The man gave another sigh making his way to the doorway instead of joining the line. He could feel the curious stares from some of the people that were standing on line.

"Mr. Jackson, been a while." One of the built men guarding the door said, while the other gave him a court nod. They wore black pants and black shirts, with the words _Elysium_ on the right side of their chest, indicating their employment by the establishment behind them. One of them had his brown hair cropped short, and the other had his long black hair in a ponytail.

"I needed a nice drink, and I couldn't think of any place better than here." The man, Mr. Jackson, said with a small smile. "Is Pollux in?"

"Yea, he should be at the counter with Courtney." The brown haired man, the one who had gave the court nod, said opening the door to let the guest in.

"Hey, what the heck? We were waiting on the line first." The trio heard people shout from the line.

The turned to see various pairs of eyes frowning.

"Special VIP bub." The black haired man informed, silencing their complaints.

Mr. Jackson turned to look at the line and gave a small smile.

"Let in as many as possible guys, we are all here to have fun, right?" Mr. Jackson said as he passed through the doors, but not before passing two slips of paper to the black dressed men.

The two men glanced at their palm and saw the number _50_. They both chuckled and shoved their hands in their pockets.

"Alright people, you heard the man. Come in and have your fill." The black haired man said taking off the rope that guarded the doors from the line.

The crowd brightened at the chance to enter earlier than expected. They paid the entrance fee before making their way inside the Bar.

After going through the doors, Mr. Jackson weaved through the halls, making his way to the main room that held the dance floor and bar counter.

His eyes passed the crowd present, seeing their bodies swaying to the music, before landing on the counter. There stood a blonde haired man talking to a brown haired girl. The man's violet eyes lit up as the girl started laughing at something he had said. She punched his arm lightly as her dark red eyes looked at him with emotion.

Mr. Jackson walked towards the pair, making sure his face held a smile that hid everything.

"Well aren't you two as cute as ever." Mr. Jackson said bringing the duo out of their little world. He sat down as the couple turned to look at him, a hint of surprise flashing through their eyes.

"Holy shit Percy, where have you been? I haven't seen you in over a month." The violet eyed man said. His concern for Percy was evident in his voice.

"I've just been busy with work. Sorry I couldn't drop by." Percy said with a chuckle.

"Work my ass, you're only here because you need to drink." The girl, who's brown hair was tied into a bun, huffed.

"I missed you too Courtney." Percy replied, a small smile curling up on Courtney's face at his words.

"Don't think sweet talking will get you out of an ass whooping for going awol for a month." Courtney smirked.

"Now now, let the man relax. I'm sure he's had stuff to do." The man laughed.

"Thanks for the save there bud." Percy laughed along.

"I'm not going to reel her in next time though. You'll be on your own." The man smirked.

"I'm feeling the love Pollux." Percy sighed, Pollux shrugged while Courtney smirked.

"So what's up? How's everything? You doing alright?" Pollux said pouring a drink and passing it to the man.

"Same old same old. Work, sleep, eat. The everyday stuff." Percy shrugged draining the cup of it's contents. His throat felt scorched as the drink passed through. "How's everything at camp? They doing alright?"

"Everyone's worried sick about you. They all think you're going to do something stupid." Pollux said, the worry in his voice clear as day.

"Don't worry. I don't have the will to do anything anymore. Tell them not to worry." Percy muttered, as the look of worry increased in Pollux's eyes.

"Percy...Why don't you talk about it? It might help to express yourself to someone. Me and Pollux are always here for you." Courtney said, all sense of humor replaced with worry and concern.

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine, but thanks for the offer. Means a lot that I have you two to count on." Percy shook his head with a smile.

Pollux and Courtney gave each other a look before both let out a sigh.

"Whenever you're ready bud, we'll be here." Pollux said with a smile.

"Alright, enough with the depressing mood. Bring out the secret stash. This mortal stuff is useless." Percy giving out a light laugh.

"Should've known that's what you were here for." Pollux laughed along.

Courtney bent down to look below the counter. There were some clicking sounds, sounds of locks opening, before she rose up with two bottles in her hand. The bottles were wine bottles, both violet, like Pollux's eyes. On the bottles rested a tag that said: _Olympian Wine._

"Pour me a cup too, I'm parched." A voice said from behind them.

Pollux was about to answer with a resounding "No" before his eyes drifted over to the person, recognition flashing through his eyes.

"Lady Aphrodite." Pollux said as he and Courtney made a small bow.

Aphrodite gave a nod, acknowledging them, before her eyes settled on the man in front of them.

His former beard now gone with a clean shave, hair that previously acted like a veil was now brushed back atop his head. He was wearing casual hoodie with a grey shirt underneath, and black jeans. His feet held a pair of black converse.

Her eyes held sadness and a hint of pain, as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Percy…" She started.

He turned around and gave her a smile. "Aphrodite, nice to see you again."

No matter how normal his smile seemed, the goddess could clearly see how forced and strained it was.

Pollux poured them two glasses of wine as she sat down next to Percy. Before the goddess could have reached for hers, Percy had already drained his glass.

"That's the stuff." He said with a satisfied smile. Pollux poured him another glass as Aphrodite slowly sipped hers. Her ever changing eyes studying the man in front of her. She couldn't feel any emotion from him aside from grief.

She let out a sigh as her alluring face occupied a frown. By the time she had taken her second sip of the immortal wine, Percy was already on his fourth glass.

"Why are you doing this Percy. It's not good for you to be like this." She said in a strained voice.

"This is the only way I can sleep peacefully." He muttered back, his eyes already glazed over with intoxication.

Her eyes flashed with concern at his words. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled lightly, pouring himself another cup as Pollux and his girlfriend had went to attend to the customers. "I can't sleep if I don't get wasted with alcohol. The nightmares won't go away."

Her concern only increased when she noticed the heavy bags under his eyes, indicating his insomnious state. She realized that he was fully intoxicated, otherwise he wouldn't be saying this to her right now, she knew how guarded he lived his life. Never letting the people around him know how much pain he was suffering from the all the losses he suffered. His fake smile was so perfect that that aside from the gods, his two best friends, and his mentor, everyone thought he was well on his way to recovery. They had forgotten to realize how much a situation like that would affect a person with personal loyalty.

"Percy, let me help you. I'm partially to blame for this. I'm the one who pushed you two together after all." She said sincerely. Being the goddess of emotions, she could feel how much he was suffering, and it hurt her to know that the once great man she respected and tried to court was currently in a state like this.

"Forget it. This is my sin to live with, I don't need help. And don't come anywhere near me either, I don't want anything happening to anyone else because of me." Percy grumbled with a frown.

He placed the bottle of wine directly in his mouth and started chugging.

"What the Hades are you doing?" She shrieked as she whisked the bottle away from him. She frowned at him as she pushed all remnants of the wine away from them."Are you trying to kill yourself."

She knew how dangerous immortal wine could be to mortals, just like godly medicine, too much of it could burn them up. Even if Percy was partially immortal, he'd burst into flames if he consumed too much.

He turned to her, displeasure evident on his face at her interference.

"Yes, I am." He mumbled as he reached for the bottle only for Aphrodite to get in the way.

She pulled him into a hug, making sure he couldn't get past her. "I'll see you tomorrow. I've been giving a mission to help you." She whispered into his ears. Her soothing words stopping his struggle to get to the intoxicating nectar. "Now sleep."

He gave one last struggle before his eyelids shut and he fell into slumber, no doubt the alcohol playing a big role on that.

"Pollux, Percy fell asleep. I'll be returning him to his chambers." Aphrodite called out to the son of Dionysus.

"Alright Lady Aphrodite, please make sure he's okay." Pollux replied, stashing the immortal drink back under the counter.

She gave a nod to the boy then dragged Percy into the Pollux's office before flashing out to Percy's apartment.

Upon arriving, her gazed rolled over the shadowed room, her immortal eyes seeing everything inside. She couldn't see as clearly as Hades could in the dark, but all immortals had heightened senses that let them see in the dark and such. She gave a sigh, noticing all the mess that littered the apartment.

"You really let yourself go, didn't you?" She muttered to the unconscious being in her arms.

"Looks like I'll have something to do for a while. Good to get away from that pathetic animal." She muttered as a smile adorned her face, a smile that would've killed mortals if they had seen it.

She walked Percy to his room, placing him on his bed, which looked like it had rarely been used, before returning to the living room.

"Time to clean up." She said as she continued to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Back with another chapter. I put off my calc hw to write this because i was so excited to put my ideas for this story into words. hope you like it. Oh and to answer one of the reviews, whatever happened to Percy will be revealed in due time. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think. if you find any mistakes, let me know and ill make a note to fix it later on. Until next time, pce.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter** _ **3**_

The woman with the hypnotizing face and enticing body watched as the man slept in front of her. His face looked relaxed, not having to work on keeping up the facade of his usual calm and collected appearance. His eyes hidden behind tightly shut eyelids.

As the woman watched, a flash passed through her kaleidoscopic eyes. She brought her face near the man's, near enough to feel his breath on her face. But when their lips were about to touch she paused. She gave a sigh as she straightened herself.

"It'd be too easy to take you here Percy, but I'm not that cruel. Plus that old man of yours might actually just turn me back into sea foam." She muttered as she went back to staring at the man.

She had come into the room to wake up the man, considering the day was three fourths of the way over, but remembering his sleepless nights, she decided to just watch him sleep.

She gave another sigh, turning around to leave when she heard the man behind her speak.

"Annabeth…" He muttered lethargically. His eyes slowly opening to reveal his faded eyes.

"Curse this hair, why am I so stupid?" The woman hissed, as her hair color promptly changed from blonde to black.

"Sorry...thought you were someone else." The man muttered noticing the black hair. He rubbed his eyes, assuming his sluggish eyes were playing tricks.

"It's no problem Percy." The woman replied, her voice just as alluring as her face.

Hearing her voice, the man peaked through his hands, examining the woman in front of him.

"What're you doing here Aphrodite?" Percy asked sitting up. He moved his legs off from the bed, relishing in the cold feeling of the floor. He made to stand up but staggered back on to the bed. A hint of a smile appeared on his face at the remembrance of his outing from last night. "Good stuff. Really hits the spot."

"Go ahead and wash up. Then I'll explain everything." Aphrodite said then walked out of the room.

He stared confusedly as the goddess walked out of the room. "What happened now?" He sighed as he reached over to his nightstand. His hand roamed the desk before his eyes noticed the missing box.

He sighed again, standing up and dragging his feet to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and showered before putting on black sweats and a white shirt, then headed to his living room.

"What the...fuck?" He muttered as he stepped into the room, a small towel in his hands wiping his still wet hair.

His eyes roamed over the room, all trash that formerly covered the floor now gone; revealing the plain gray carpet. The dust and cobwebs that covered his walls were gone as well. His clothes that littered the couch and tables were missing.

"What happened here?" He asked the goddess that was sitting on the dining table with a pair of empty plates and glasses in front of her. She gave him a small smile, putting away the small mirror she was using to examine for flaws on her perfectly applied make up.

"I cleaned up. It wouldn't feel nice to stay in an apartment that was this filthy." She said as he took a seat across from her. She passed an empty plate and glass to him.

"Chicken and waffles; grilled chicken." He said placing the small towel on his shoulder. He pointed at the glass, "and vodka."

She frowned at his request, snapping her fingers. The plate was filled with stack of blue colored waffles, and three fillet of grilled chicken. And instead of his request, the glass was filled with an orange liquid, smelling like freshly squeezed orange juice.

He ignored the wrong drink, looking down at his plate only to flinch. His eyes trembled as he hastily looked away, not knowing what to look at, his eyes landed on the goddess in front of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously, noticing his panicked eyes.

"No-nothing." He stuttered, grabbing a waffle.

She noticed his hands were slightly trembling, confused at his actions. Her eyes glanced over the blue colored product in his hands as her mind clicked into a thought.

' _Stupid moment number two.'_ She hissed in her mind as she looked at the man in front of her with apologetic eyes. "Put it down Percy."

He complied, letting the eatery drop back on the plate. She snapped her fingers once again, the blue colored waffles were now replaced with regular plain ones.

"Sorry about that. Forgot that you don't do blue anymore." She muttered giving him a strained smile. ' _Forcefully opened up his memory twice in the span of an hour, this is going to go great.'_

"Why'd you mess up my apartment, everything was laid out perfectly." Percy said changing the topic as he took a bite out of the chicken.

"I cleaned up, it was filthy. It wouldn't be nice living here if it resembled a barn." She said silently thanking him for his change in conversation.

"Why does it matter to you, not like you're living here." He said taking a sip out of the juice.

"Actually, I _am_ , I'm going to be your roommate for a while." Aphrodite said with a gentle smile.

Her words forced him to stop mid sip, as he stared at her with furrowed brows.

"What're you on about?" He put down the glass with a glare.

"Your dad cashed in a favor. He asked me to help you...get better. He, and almost all of the others, can't stand seeing you like this. They want you out of the pit that you dug yourself into." She explained as he continued to glare at her. "Even Zeus was in agreement of me helping you, but his consent had something to do with his best soldier recovering as fast as possible or something like that."

"I am fine, I don't need to be fixed." He grumbled, ripping a piece out of the waffle in front of him.

"You can convince others of that, maybe even fool your father and the other Olympians, but you sure as Hades can't fool me. My role is part goddess of emotions, though it's not that big, I can still understand what you're going through. And honestly, I have to say, you have my respect for not withering away under such grief." She said looking at him with an expression that was a mix of apology and respect. She snapped her fingers as the empty glass beside her was filled with orange liquid as well.

"Penthos won't stop asking Hades why you haven't died yet, even he doesn't understand how you can walk around freely." She said taking a sip out of the orange juice.

"Tell him I said thanks for his concern but I am fine. There's no grief or whatever inside of me." He muttered as he shifted his view to the outside. From his apartment on the top floor of his building, he was clearly able to see above the other buildings that littered the streets of Manhattan. He looked on as the sun was getting closer to setting, wondering if Apollo was up there or if the chariot was on autopilot.

"You can deny it, but I am not leaving. Not until _I_ say you're better, I already promised your dad." She asserted, sipping her orange juice, her heavy lipstick failing to leave a print on the glass.

He turned back to face her as she stared at him with determined eyes. The goddess of love partially blamed herself for his current state of being, and by doing this, she thought she'd compensate for pushing the boy and the girl together.

"How are you planning on fixing me anyways." He gave another sigh.

"I am going to live with you, until you feel comfortable enough to talk to me. Once you can start talking about what happened, you'll be halfway to fixing the problem. Think of as therapy" She explained promptly. She was glad that he was willing to let her help, she didn't want to end up staying here forcefully and cause him more troubles. "I know you took a year leave from work, this will give us time to work things out."

"Do whatever you want, you gods always do anyways." He sighed as he grabbed his plate and moved to the couch.

She smiled as she grabbed both of the glasses and followed him.

"You'll thank me once you're better, you'll be able smile and mean it too." She said taking a seat adjacent to him.

His leather couch had two parts, placed in the corner of the living room. Both parts leaned against the wall, forming a right angle. By the wall across from them, that separated the living room and hallway, rested a stand that held an eighty inch screen at attention. Below the television were small compartments that housed many accessories. There was an Xbox, a PlayStation, and a DVD player, along with other things. His seat faced the TV that was by the wall..

"Nice setup." She said glancing at the plethora of apparatuses.

He shrugged in response pick up a remote. "Tried to fulfill the cravings of my inner child when I moved in."

"You should see my setup, I have an entire room." She smirked at him.

"That's nice." He replied blankly, causing her to pout at his indifference, as he pressed a button and the TV blinked into life. He grabbed a control, that belonged to the PlayStation, and scrolled to a red icon that read, _Netflix_.

He clicked on the icon, and it opened to reveal a list of various movies and shows.

She glanced at his history to see only list of movies that the mortals classified as Horror, with the occasional ones being action themed.

"Have you seen the movie Troy; with Brad Pitt." He asked as he searched up the said movie name.

"Of course. I'm the one who produced it after all." She chuckled at his question.

He raised his eyebrow before chuckling himself. "That explains why his sword and spear work seemed like it was choreographed by someone who knew how to use them."

There was a hint of surprise on her face before a smile took its place, realizing who she was looking at. "I wanted it to be authentic, so I got a daughter of Bellona to teach him."

"Nice job on the make up too, he almost looks perfectly like Achilles." Percy said as the movie started playing. "I'm guessing you made the script up on your own, help from Mr. D?"

"Well, I thought I'd put my own spin to the Myth instead of just replaying the original. And yea, he looked over my script." She said smiling, leaning back into the couch.

"Vodka would go great with this chicken." He suddenly muttered, replacing her smile with a frown.

"No more drinking for you. I threw out all your cigarettes too, I can't stand the smell of nicotine." She scolded.

He frowned at her declaration. "Well can I have some coffee at least? Juice tastes like urine when you're hungover."

"Yes, yes you can." She said snapping her fingers, replacing the glass of juice altogether with a mug of black coffee. "I'll get the sugar and milk."

She was about to rise from her seat when he spoke up. "No need, I like black coffee."

She scrunched up her nose as she turned to him. "Isn't that a little too barbaric?"

"So is forcing your way into someone's home." He shot back, taking a sip of the scalding liquid that felt warm in his mouth. The potent bitterness stronger than the usual coffee he drank.

"Touche." She smiled falling back into her seat.

He took another sip, staring at the TV. "Mm good stuff, Olympian brand I'm guessing?"

"Yea, where's my thank you by the way? How many people can say they've been served food by the goddess of love, even _I_ don't make my own food." She said smirking at him.

"I'd say thank you if you'd get me some more of that Olympian wine." He grumbled, her smirk promptly turning into a glare. "Just kidding, relax alright, and thanks."

"We're going out later. You need to get out of this cave and get some fresh air." She declared, turning back to face the TV.

"I went out yesterday." He said frowning, not wanting to leave the comfort of his couch.

"While I'm here, we're going to go out every day, to let you interact with people on a regular basis. No more late night binge-eating, especially from 7-eleven," she grimaced, but continued her list, "you're going to have three proper meals a day, and no more smoking and drinking."

"Anything else?" He inquired, his displeasure at the sudden change evident on his glare.

"Oh and make sure to keep this place clean, I'm not going to live in a pigsty. If you can't do it then I'll get one of my servants to come clean up once a day." She announced.

"No thanks, I don't want anymore people going through my stuff." He muttered in annoyance.

"Alright then, as long as you follow those rules, there won't be any problems." She said giving him a tooth filled grin.

"This is all to help you. If I'm annoyed and bitchy while I stay here, you won't be able to get comfortable to my presence, and a dirty apartment annoys me more than anything else." She added, hoping to ease his mood.

"Guessing your current appearance is to help with that too." He said, his eyes passing over her form that matched his age. Her head was adorned with black hair, that fell down on the sides of her mesmerizing face. Her bewitching figure was wrapped with a pink long dress, it's material and plain design indicating its casualness. And her eyes, staring at her hypnotizing kaleidoscope eyes made Percy momentarily forget his troubles as his mouth ran dry.

"Thanks for noticing, and yes, I thought being the same age as you will make it easier for you to see me as a friend." She said straightening her dress. Percy took a sip of his coffee to wet his parched mouth, shifting his gaze back to the TV in time to see Achilles kill Boagrius.

"You look nice." He muttered, continuing to sip his coffee.

"Thank you, you'll look nice too once I take you out shopping." She said smiling.

The cup paused in his hands for a brief moment before it continued on its route to his mouth. "I lied, you don't look nice at all." He mumbled.

She laughed at his words as she too turned back to watch the movie.

"And I'm not going out tonight, we can go starting tomorrow." He stated before both fell into a silence, watching Achilles kill his way on to the Trojan sea shore.

 **Penthos is the god of grief, mourning, and lamentation. Giving this away, some of you might be able to guess what happened. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, here with chapter 4. I'm updating in a hurry for you guys but chapter 3 didn't get any reviews. :( D: Well it got one review...it was from me. Please review, they my bread and butter that help me write more :). Thank you to those that reviewed, followed and favorite this story, means a lot to me :'). Oh and i know some of you may think the first few chapters are dragging on, but i wanted to lay down the foundations first, it's going to start picking up from here. Anyways, enjoy, review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. Let me know what you think in the reviews, or even with a Pm, if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know the same way, and ill fix it during the edit.**

 **IMPORTANT: I am still looking for a Beta that will help me edit, hopefully someone who enjoys writing and is good at it. I need someone to help take my script like text and help me format it into a book like text. i don't how to do that yet, so for now bear with me.**

 **Anyways, until next time pce.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"So where are you planning to take me today?" The man inquired to the woman who was sitting in front of him. He took a bite out of the flatbread turkey sandwich that lay in front of him.

The man was still in his white shirt and black sweats from the day before, while the woman had changed out of her pink dress into a pink waterfall cardigan that hid her white tank top, and a pair of blue tight feet jeans. Her slender feet and toes were visible through the caged lace high heels she wore. Her once black hair now resided as brown, which was pulled back into a ponytail. This look, which was casual on any others, made this woman look like she just stepped out of heaven.

"I don't know. Think of a place that you like and let's go there." She replied taking a bite out of her own sandwich. As soon as she swallowed, she promptly took out a small mirror to make sure her lipstick didn't get ruined.

"I like my couch, so let's stay in." The man grumbled, pushing his plate of food away from him.

The woman frowned, setting down her mirror. "Nice try Percy. We are going to go out, whether you like it or not," she asserted, "and finish your food."

"I can't, I don't feel like eating." Percy said sipping his glass of coke.

"You have to get used to eating three meals a day. No more binge-eating." She pushed his plate back in front of him.

The man gave a resigned sigh, reluctantly taking another bite. He grimaced as he slowly chewed before swallowing with difficulty.

"Does it taste bad? I thought it was alright." She pulled his plate towards herself and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Tastes the same as mine."

"Relax Aphrodite, it tastes great. I'm just not used to eating so frequently. The waffles and chicken are still digesting in my stomach." He said giving her an assuring smile.

"The Waffles and chicken which you only ate half of. Now eat; I even made this by hand. No magic, and still no appreciation. Hmph!" She pouted, pushing the plate back in front of him.

"Alright, alright, I'll eat. And thank you for taking the time out to make this. It's fantabulous." He said forcing himself to take another bite.

"Gross, don't use that hideous word, it's repulsive." Aphrodite said with a scowl.

"I meant to ask last night, doesn't this...assignment of yours go against the whole non-interference rule?" Percy asked, looking at his plate as if it was an abomination. Every time he swallowed his stomach groaned in protest.

"Athena found a loophole by saying how since you're immortal now, the interaction rule doesn't apply to you." She replied waving her hands in the air, dismissing the question.

"Good to know." He said swallowing the last bits of his food.

"Have you decided where you want to go yet?" She inquired making the plates disappear with a snap.

"How about we go for a walk in Central Park. Nice weather out." He said looking out the window that was to his left. The sun was hidden behind sparse clouds, with the winds blowing gently.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Make sure you shower before getting dressed, you smell like chicken, waffles and cheese." She said waving her hands in front of her nose.

"What about you, you ate too." He said rolling his eyes.

"That's cute, you think a mere cheese smell is going interfere with my godly scent." She smiled at him. "But just for safe measures." She brought out a pink bottle and sprayed herself. Suddenly the air was filled with the smell of roses.

Percy gave a sigh and walked back towards his bedroom, across from the living room. He paused at the door and turned back to face goddess, who had moved from the table to the couch.

"Which bedroom did you choose?" He inquired.

"The middle one, and don't worry, I didn't replace your furniture." She replied turning the TV on.

"I don't care what you do with it, it's yours for as long as you decided to stay here." He said before exiting the room.

"Thanks, I'll redecorate tonight." She called out smiling.

She sat there tinkering with her make up, ignoring the TV, as Percy got ready.

When he appeared again by the door he was wearing a button down gray shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, a pair of gray cargo shorts and black slippers. His semi wet hair was pushed back. His overnight shadow was gone, a clean shave revealing his chiseled features. The one thing that remained the same were his eyes, still displaying the dim sea green color.

"Let's go." He said passing his hands through his hair.

She turned to look at him, as a smile crawled on her lips.

"You clean up nice Percy, maybe I _don't_ need to teach you about fashion after all." She said snapping her fingers, making her cosmetics that littered the coffee table disappear.

"Does this mean I don't have to go shopping with you anymore?" He asked hopefully.

She smirked as she walked past him to the door that exited the apartment. "Nice try, but no."

He groaned as he grabbed his keys and lead her outside.

"My car is in the parking lot." He said when she started heading for the elevator.

"Why? This is a walk, so let's walk there." She said as she continued her path.

He looked at her incredulously. "My apartment is located in Tribeca, that's like a good two hours of walking."

"That's fine, the more time we spent outside of your cave, the better." She exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, stepping quickly to match her stride. He glanced at her caged lace heels, estimating them to be at least six inches high. "Can you even walk in those? They seem...painful."

She laughed. "That's cute. You make it sound like this is my first time wearing these."

They both silently rode the elevator down. Percy gave the day-time security guard, Richards, a nod as they exited the building. Richards, who tried his best to keep his mouth close as he stared at Aphrodite, returned the nod with difficulty.

"Can I ask you something Percy?" Aphrodite said as they started their journey down fifth avenue.

"You just did." He replied, continuing to stare at his phone. He was tapping the screen rapidly, playing a game that looked like color switch.

"Ha. Ha. Funny, but I'm serious." She replied, swiftly avoiding a burly man that tried to casually bump into her.

"No need to ask for permission, just ask." He said looking up from his phone.

"How come you aren't mesmerized by my beauty anymore? I remember when you first saw me, you were drooling." She turned to him, her eyes held curiosity and a hint of confusion.

He stared at her for a while before giving a shrug. "It's not that I don't recognize your beauty anymore, it's just I have more...self control..I guess you can say."

"Oh," She nodded with a smile, as if satisfied with his answer, "okay then."

They both silently walked as sounds that didn't appeal to their sense of hearing entered their ears.

"Hey sweet cheeks." They heard someone call out.

They heard a person whistle.

"Oh mama…" Another person called out.

Another whistle ripped through the air.

Percy drowned out the sounds focusing on his game, while Aphrodite's brows sank with each word and whistle.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She growled, glaring at Percy.

"Why? It's not like we are dating. Plus they're appreciating your beauty, don't you like that kind of stuff." He replied, still not looking up from his phone.

"I like compliments, not uncouth, crude, primitive exclamations." She scoffed. "These _apes_ lack any form of class or manners."

"What do you want me to then? I don't know how to stop their crude jargon." He sighed, shoving his phone into his pockets.

"For one, don't stand so far from me. The distance between us is putting me on their radar; leaving me as a vulnerable target, and we aren't together but those _apes_ don't need to know that." She scolded pulling him closer to her.

"You're worse than Artemis you know that," he gave another reigned sigh, "At least she still lets them keep their humanity. You just outright refer to them as animals."

She continued to glare at him, "Would you prefer I _turn_ them into apes?"

"Knock yourself out if you makes you feel better." He gave an indifferent shrug.

"Hold out your arm." She huffed at his careless attitude.

He extended his arm, realizing that just obeying instead of arguing would save time. She intertwined her arm around his, getting even more closer.

"What're you doing?" He frowned at the excessive contact.

"Oh relax, I don't have cooties," she exclaimed noticing his look, "plus this will stop them from harassing me, saving their lives in the process too."

He gave another sigh and caved into her demand. She held his arm as they continued on their path, noting on the significant drop in coarse hollers.

"You know you sigh a lot." She said softly after they silently passed another street.

"Situations that call for sighs will receive sighs."

She rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Let go for a second." He said as she released his arm. He swiftly move to the other side of her, extending his arm to her again.

"What was that?" She asked raising her brow, taking hold of his extended arm once again.

"Oh…" Realizing what he did, his indifference turned into a frown, at nothing in particular, "force of habit, always made sure Annabeth was on the inside of the sidewalk, just for safe measures."

"Aw that's so cute," She cooed, smiling at him brightly, "Thanks."

"You sure we aren't a real couple?" She smirked.

"Don't push it."

"Hmph! Such a bore." She pouted.

3Ɛ\

"I wish it was winter," Percy muttered after another period of silent walking, "I want to go ice skating."

"We could always go to a place that's currently in winter," She offered, "if we're going to do something, might as well do something you like."

"You don't like ice skating?" He asked looking ahead, still refusing the face her, incase he got lost in the eyes.

"It's acceptable," She muttered, adding the last part with a whisper, "I'm not very good."

He stayed silent after that, thinking he wasn't going to reply she exhaled a breath.

"Where did you have in mind?" He spoke again after a while.

"What?"

"A place that's in winter," he stated, "any places you had in mind?"

"Oh.." She fell into deep thought, thinking about all of the locations that were currently facing winter, but were suitable for tourist visits, "Canada, that place is always facing winter. We can head up North."

"Mm," he nodded, "we should do that...someday."

They once again fell into another silence. Mortals walking past them, females looking at Aphrodite with envy at her nature defying beauty, while males drooled at her before noticing the connected hands, only to turn to Percy with a fierce glare.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead over a hundred times already." He muttered.

She chuckled. "I can't fathom why mortals love to turn to blame others instead of looking at themselves first, to see if they are the problem or not."

"Well in this case no matter how much they examined themselves, they'd never be able to fix the problem of not being apart of our world."

"That's their fate to live with, they should try to live with what they have instead of being too greedy." She scoffed.

"You speak as if you gods are above these sins." He shot back frowning.

"Fair enough." She sighed.

"If I'm speaking freely," he started, "you gods are the ones that embody these sins more than mortals. In your immortal lives, these _desires_ seem fleeting, leading you to act upon them over and over again."

"What do you mean?" She said turning to face him, her brows furrowed.

"Just look at you and Zeus, both married, yet both constantly lusting after others. But these don't seem big to you because in the long run, they _aren't_. But it's a completely different story for the mortals." He glared, remembering the gods' improper habits.

"Don't go comparing me and Zeus," She scoffed, glaring at him, "we are two completely different cases."

"How so?" He raised his brows.

"I…" She started before her eyes shot open, "never mind, forget it. You're right, we don't put much thought into it because it doesn't seem that big of a deal to us in the long run."

She shifted her gaze back to her front, trying her best not to reveal any emotion on her face.

He stared at her confusingly, _What was that about?_

"Let's go, we're wasting daylight." She said pulling his arm as they both fell back into a comfortable pace.

3Ɛ\

"You never asked how things are going on Olympus, or at the Camps." She said as they were walking past the Empire State Building. She looked up and could clearly see the floating city above.

She felt his shoulders rise up in a shrug. "Why, did something happen?"

"Well no, but don't you want to know how your father is doing? Or you friends?" She inquired, glancing at him through her peripheral. She wondered if this topic would get some emotion out of the frozen man beside her.

He didn't answer, falling into silence. She let out another breath, _This is going to take a while_.

"How are they?" He asked in a barely audible voice. "Dad should be fine, but how are Nico and Thalia?"

"Your dad is the worse of the three actually," she let out a dry chuckle, "Thalia and Nico were heartbroken at first but got through it with the help of their respective guardians. Right now they're just worried about you. Your dad on the other hand, every time someone mentions you, he'll silently start crying. It's quite cute if you ask me, he's so caring of his offspring, unlike his brethren."

"Why's he so upset, I'm fine. Tell him he doesn't need to worry." His brows dropped in concern for his father, he didn't want him falling into depression with worry.

"Are you still saying that? If you were fine than I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?." She stated a little incredulously. She couldn't comprehend his strong rejection of his emotional state. _Is it to make sure others aren't worried about him, he was always one to care about others before himself._

"Fine," he grumbled, "whatever."

/33/33ƐƐ\ƐƐ\

"What now?" Percy asked as he and the goddess by his side exited the park.

"That was a nice walk," She smiled, "Enjoyed that quite a bit, even if it was a bit quite."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Let's take a cab home, I think I've had enough walking for today."

"Mm," She nodded, "I agree, walking back won't give us enough time to go out for dinner."

"Great, more eating." He grimaced.

"Where do you want to go? I was thinking Italian."

"Why not just take us to Italy while you're at it?" He grumbled under his breath.

"That's a great idea." She beamed at him, his face looking panicked.

"No," He said walking away, "you aren't taking me to Italy. I refuse."

"Alright fine, we'll just go out for Italian here." She pouted, striding to catch his pace.

/33/33ƐƐ\ƐƐ\

"That was good, we should eat out in a place like that more often," Percy said unlocking the door to his apartment, "they serve so little food."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Aphrodite smiled following him inside.

He dropped his keys on to the table before sinking into the couch.

"What're you doing?" She frowned at him. "It's almost midnight, go to bed; getting proper sleep is another one of your conditions."

He flinched at her words, shifting his gaze to look at the almost full moon in the sky.

"I can't sleep." He mumbled under his breath.

"The nightmares, right?" She softened remembering his words from before.

He looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You told me when you were drunk." She said taking a seat adjacent to him.

He sighed, finding interest in his hands suddenly.

"It's okay," She said gently placing her hand on his forearm "I can help you fall asleep until you are ready to face them, then you can sleep on your own. Not getting proper rest, it's not healthy for your body. "

He was silent for a moment before releasing a sigh. "Alright, fine. Thanks I guess."

"That's what I am here for after all," She smiled, "Now go get ready for bed."

She used her magic to make him fall unconscious before retiring to her own bed, and that's how their first day together ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, here with chapter 5. Not much to say except thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys keep up with providing the motivation and I will keep dishing out the chapters. Let me know what you think about this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy and until next time, pce.**

 **IMPORTANT: Still looking for that beta, let me know if you are interested by reviewing or pm-ing me. If you enjoy my stories, and want to help me better them then please help, it would be much appreciated. Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PMS, TELLING ME THAT THERE WAS AN ERROR, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THERE. :D I FIXED IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SORRY ABOUT THAT, ENJOY!**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Since Aphrodite started living with Percy Jackson, the span of a month has elapsed. The duration of the month was spent just relaxing, as the duo enjoyed themselves on their many outings. Aphrodite didn't bother asking him if he wanted to express himself regarding his problems. She let him just unwind and loosen up, as she tried her best to be a comforting friend.

At first, when they first started their outings, she would be able to feel the unwillingness roll off of him every time she would announce, or ask about their plans. But as the month passed on, she could feel him slowly starting to ease up.

Whenever they went out, whether they were at the aquarium, nature park, amusement park, or their dinners, he would always stay silent while she talked. She would tell him all about history, and the lives the past heroes lived, or thousands of year old gossip about who liked who, and who did what. And to her liking, at some moments he would smile, and she could tell that it was a genuine smile, not his usual facade that was meant to fool everyone around him.

The direction of their conversations slightly confused Percy at first; he was slightly taken aback when he realized that Aphrodite didn't only like to discuss fashion and makeup, like some of her daughters. She enjoyed talking about the adventures of heroes, politics, and even a little bit of battle tactics. She was no Athena or her children, but it was a good amount for her. They spent an entire evening discussing the Trojan War over dinner at her favorite French restaurant, in, you guessed it, France.

During the month, at the end of their second week together, their plans reached a problem when they realized that neither of them could think of a place they wanted to visit for that day. In the end, they unanimously decided to just stay in and watch a movie. And from then on, it was decided that one day of the week would be movie night; where they just stay in Percy's apartment and relax.

At the end of the month was when Aphrodite had finally taken the chance to ask him if he wanted to talk, even if it was just a little. But he had declined the offer with a stiff "No", saying he wasn't ready yet.

XOXOXO

The time slowly ebbed away as another month passed, securing their two month anniversary.

In the duration of the second month, Aphrodite had come to realize that Percy had become just as much as of a friend to her that she was trying to become to him. This was a first to the love goddess; she had never been able to refer to others as a friend in her long lived life. Sure, there were the Olympians, but she never saw them as _friends_ , rather more as annoying neighbors that always bickered; and the situation between her and Ares was even more complicated.

She had never been presented with a situation where she could just talk to someone, and the other party would only listen, occasionally giving their input. This newfound freedom excited her to no end, excitement which she didn't fail to share with her newly constituted friend.

XOXOXO

"Percy." Aphrodite called out. She was sitting down on the couch, her back leaning against Percy's arm while her head rested on his shoulder. A seating arrangement that she had come to like, after falling asleep like this accidentally on one of their previous movie nights.

She looked into Percy's phone that was hoisted into the air with her hands, her thumbs clicking the screen to make sure the bouncing ball passed through the shape at the right color.

"Mm," he hummed, staring at the TV that was playing a chick flick that she had wanted to watch, but soon lost interest in right after the first twenty minutes, "what is it?" If her way of sitting bothered him, he didn't let on, as he rested his chin on his palm while his arm rested against the couch armrest.

Apollo's chariot was slowly sinking behind them as the light struggled to get past the blinds that guarded his windows.

"It's going to be the end of the second month tomorrow." She said, as her fingers clicked faster to match the pace of the game. "Damn it. Accursed game. I can tell that one of Athena's brats conjured this up." She threw the phone into his lap as the ball crashed into the wrong colored part of the shape.

She tilted her head back until her upside down vision landed on Percy's stoic face. "What do you think, you want to try talking about it a little."

He sat there silently as if contemplating the thought. But after a moment he gave a sigh and shook his head. "Not right now, maybe next month." He muttered under his breath.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later, why not sooner rather than later?"

"Why? You want to leave?" He inquired, turning to face the goddess on his shoulder. "You don't like staying here with me?"

Her eyes shot open as a feeling of uneasiness crawled its way into her stomach. She didn't know why but the thought of leaving here and returning to her life on Olympus unsettled her. _Return to Olympus where all they do is yell and shout? Return to the boring duties? Return to that Animal?_ Her face formed a scowl as these thoughts conjured themselves into existence.

Her unsettling feeling only subsided when she tilted her head back and noticed the amused expression on Percy's face.

"Why," she smiled sweetly, "are you planning on keeping me here forever?" _I can play your little game._

He let out a chuckle as he shrugged, forcing her head to roll away and fall on his lap with a _ooaf_. "I don't know, I kind of like having you around. I mean you cook, and even though you rant about it, you still clean. Why wouldn't I want to keep you here forever?" He said as she sent him a playful glare, resting her body on her elbows.

"Hmph," she huffed, "what do you take me for, a maid?" She rose to her feet and walked away, heading towards the kitchen. "Now, what do you want for lunch?" A toothy grin adorned her lips as she walked.

He let out a small laugh. "Make whatever you want, everything you make is delicious anyway."

"Flattery," she said, her grin evolving into a small laugh, "will get you everywhere."

XOXOXO

Another month flew past as Aphrodite made slow, but sure, progress. She was able to get him to contribute a little to the conversations they had on their outings and dinners.

When she dragged him to Paris, France one day, on impulse, he told her about how he had went there before for a research convention for his job, as they walked around the Eiffel Tower. When they finally went to Canada for their ice skating trip, he told her about how his group came to Hudson Bay for their current research subject, the shark whale. On their visit to Italy to see the Colosseum and the Leaning Tower of Pisa, he explained how he had come to Italy previously for an internship. He was slowly opening up to Aphrodite, after years of shutting himself in, and unbeknownst to the goddess herself, she was doing the same to him.

On the eve of the day that declared their third month together, they were sitting together in the living room. It was movie night, but Aphrodite had said she wanted him to talk to her, putting all thoughts of watching a movie aside.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said squeamishly, his fingers were fiddling together non-stop, as if his ADHD, something that's been dormant ever since the incident, was acting up. "I don't even know how to start." He added when he noticed her furrowing brows.

She exhaled a breath. "Just start by saying what you remember." She suggested with a gentle smile.

When he didn't say anything, she sighed again. She shifted her gaze, staring at the constellations that shifted around on his ceiling. They had decided to buy a laser projector, on their trip to Greece, that posted different constellations as a slideshow on the wall above them.

"You know," she started, looking at the constellation of the Huntress; something which she added to the list using her powers, "you shouldn't mourn in such a manner." Her head was leaning on his shoulder as she looked at the huntress with a sad smile. "Even though your love was short lived, you still had the chance to experience it, some of us don't even get that luxury." Her eyes closed, her voice was low; almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" His fingers stopped fiddling, his gaze turning to the love goddess with interest.

"You may find it funny," she gave a dry chuckle that was soaking in sorrow, "but I have yet to experience the feeling of love."

There was a moment silence in the air before a booming laughter shredded it apart, a laughter that had no hints of the previous apprehension the person was feeling. "You're right," Percy said wiping the corner of his eyes, "I do find it funny."

"Oh that was good, I didn't think you were one for jokes Foamy." He said referring to her by her nickname, something he had to come up with when she started calling him Sharkboy after the mention of his research subject. At first he wanted to call her Beauty Queen, but decided on Foamy to be more original; referring to her origins of forming out of sea foam. A name which both surprised her, and made her smile at his creativeness.

His laughter slowly died down as she stayed silent. Once she felt his shoulder stop shaking from his amusement, she continued, "I'm serious."

He was about to laugh out again, when he glanced at her and saw her firm expression. His amusement disappeared as his brows dropped in confusion. "What're you talking about? You're the goddess of love, how can you say that you haven't felt love before," he said incredulously, "plus you have kids, and then there's Ares, what's all that about?"

An audible snort escaped her nose at the mention of the war god, which only served to increase Percy's confusion.

"Kids, Ares, they are all the result of lust. There's no form of love behind it whatsoever," she sneered, her previous somber expression now replaced with one of irritation, and a hint of what appeared to be _distaste_ , "matter of fact, it's been so long that I honestly don't know what love is anymore, if I ever did that is. It'd be more fitting to refer to me as the goddess of lust rather than love"

"Okay," he started, he moved her head from his shoulder and rested it on his lap, trying to get a better read on her face, "you've officially lost me Foamy."

There was a moment of silence as a mixture of emotions fluttered through her face, finally resting on blank. But Percy could tell from looking at her eyes, which were staring at his face, that she seemed nervous, a bit fearful even.

"Percy, can I trust you?" She muttered lowly after another minute, her eyes boring into him, as if searching for the answer within his soul.

"Of course you can Foamy," he said sitting up straight, giving her his full attention, "what is it? What's wrong?"

She stared at him for another moment before letting out a sigh. "Okay, I want to tell you something. You're my friend, and I think you should know." Her eyes were starting to tremble, but whether it was from nervousness or that hint of fear, Percy didn't know. "But no one outside of the Olympian Council knows about this, so I need you to swear on the Styx that you won't speak of this matter to anyone without my consent."

She wanted to tell him, she didn't want there to be any secrets about her that he didn't know, but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to know because he was her _friend_ , or because of that queasy feeling she got sometimes when he would give her his crooked grin; a feeling she had yet to identify, even with her understanding of human emotions.

He stared at her eyes, trying to find any hidden meaning behind the oath. When he found none, he smiled at her, a smile that once again brought upon that queasy feeling within her gut, mixing in with the trepidation she was already experiencing. "I swear on the Styx that I won't speak of this matter to anyone without your permission." He passed his hand through her hair, trying to ease her tension, a gesture which he was uncomfortable with at first when she requested it; saying she wanted him to try braiding her hair, but now was a habit for him whenever they were unraveling during movie night. Whenever she laid her head down on his lap, which would almost always happen after her leaning her head on his shoulders before sliding off to lay on his lap, his hands would always unconsciously end up on her hair, playing with it.

The resounding thunder that roared through the sky, reverberating through their entire being, momentarily broke their eye contact as they both turned to look at the clear night sky lit up by Artemis' moon chariot.

They both turned back to face each-other, their gazes boring into the other, one holding expectancy and hint of confusion with a little bit of interest, while the other held apprehension.

He continued to play with her hair, a habit which he enjoyed more than he'd like to admit, for reasons unbeknownst to even him. He gave her head a reassuring pat as she released the last bit of her hesitation with a long sigh.

She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. "I have yet to fall in love because I've been…" She closed her eyes as a tear slid out, choking out the last word. "Cursed"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, here with chapter 6. Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites. Means a lot. i enjoyed writing this chapter too, so let me know what you think. I want to give you guys a challenge, let's try to reach 25 reviews by chapter ten. if you guys could do that before or by i post chapter ten, it'd mean a lot to me. If not then it's whatever, just knowing that you guys are reading is fulfilling enough. Anyways, as always, enjoy and review, follow and favorite, and until next time, pce.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **IMPORTANT: I AM NO LONGER LOOKING FOR A BETA, I HAVE GOTTEN A FEW APPLICANTS. SO LET'S HOPE THEY CAN EDIT THIS STORY TO BE BETTER FOR YOU AND ME BOTH!**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Aphrodite took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. "I have yet to fall in love because I've been…" She closed her eyes as a tear slid out, choking out the last word. "Cursed"

Percy sat there, staring at her face as it contorted with sadness, anger, and what Percy thought was shame.

"How can that be possible," he started, he was trying his best to keep calm, but her flurry of emotions was making him nervous, "you are a god, an Olympian at that, how can you be cursed?"

She was silent to his inquiry, to which he figured was her trying to reign in her emotions.

"You want me to get you something to drink?" he asked after a moment, gently running his hand through her soft hair.

She shook her, "Stay," she said, her voice low, eyes still closed.

He looked at her troubled face as she continued to stay silent. He released a sigh and leaned back on the couch, his hands still weaving through locks of her hair.

"You don't have to talk about it," he muttered, "if it's troubling you then don't talk about it."

"I mean, I'm not one for talking about things either." He added with a small smile as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes watery from the tears she held back. "And don't cry, it'll stain your beauty." He moved a hand to her face and wiped away the tear that had slid down.

A sob mixed with a meek laugh escaped her lips. "It's okay, I want to tell you. You should know that your friend, Luke, was right," her brows sank, "we, gods, are cruel. Even to those amongst our ranks, rather _especially_ to those amongst our ranks." Her voice was low, but still sounded like a pleasant melody.

Questions were popping into Percy's head but he reeled them back and stayed silent.

She looked at him and took his silence as a cue to keep going. "You know of my birth right," she started, and he nodded his head, "I formed from my father's remains, then the wind spirits blew me and the sea spirits guided me, brought me to Olympus."

She took a deep a breath, as if to further strengthen her determination of what she was about to say.

 _This must have been a major occurrence_ , Percy thought, then mentally slapped himself, _of course it was a major occurrence, she was cursed you idiot._

"When I arrived at Olympus, I told them who I was and my affiliations, and they invited me onto the Council. After, Zeus became worried, like he always is, that my beauty would cause a wedge between the gods if they started fighting over me, and that he'd lose his position as King if war broke out," she gave a mocking chuckle, "after which Hephaestus became my husband."

He nodded his head, knowing the history already.

"But the truth was that, I didn't want to marry. I was the goddess of Love, I knew it in its truest form, and I wanted to stay pure just like it in its pristine condition." She said as Percy's eyes widened at the realization.

She smiled sadly at his recognition. "That's right, I was planning on staying a virgin goddess, just like Hestia and Artemis. I told myself that I wouldn't tarnish my body unless I found my true love, which at the time I was too arrogant to think it would ever happen. I was a goddess and I had met all the immortals already at the time, and none of them had interested me, which only left the mortals; who didn't even cross my mind twice."

"Why did you marry then?" Percy asked, his voice strained, he was beyond shocked to find out that Aphrodite, who he once thought of as a promiscuous woman due to her titles and past actions; dating Ares, the brother of her husband, had once played at the thought of being an eternal maiden. A pang of guilt hit his chest at the remembrance of how he had previously referred to his current friend. After getting to know her for the past three months, he had to admit that, in the craziness that was his godly family, she was a fresh breath of calm and normalcy.

"I was a peaceful goddess Percy, and I was the only one that wasn't directly a part of their family," she said, her eyes closed, her face blank; all previous emotions gone, and her voice was clear, but Percy was able to hear the hint of sadness within, "a family they had finally stabilized after getting rid of my brother, Kronos, who had tormented them for years. I didn't want to disturb their momentary peace by causing problems, especially when they had welcomed me with open arms. So I agreed to the marriage."

"But why Hephaestus, I mean considering things now, wouldn't it have been better to just pick Ares from the get go?" Percy asked the question that had always plagued his mind after finding out about their relationship on his first quest. Her actions seemed a little cruel to him, and he wondered why she'd put the smith god through that.

Percy felt the goddess tense under his palms, something which he'd come to notice recently that she always did when the war god was mentioned, she'd tense up and her face would adorn a scowl, just like it did now.

"I picked Hephaestus because of two reasons actually," she started, her voice now had an edge to it, leaking her irritation, "one of them being that he was the kindest out of the suitors that proposed to me. And the second was that, because due to his timid nature, I hoped that he'd grant my request of no intercourse, even though we would be husband and wife, letting me retain my maidenhood"

Percy's eyes widened in surprise once again. "He didn't agree?" He asked, his voice revealed how bewildered he felt hearing all this. He glanced at the goddess in his lap, and seeing how gorgeous the woman was, Percy couldn't believe that anyone would agree to that kind of request, especially if it was a titled right to them after their binding of marriage. _He didn't agree, or why else is she not a virgin right now._

But Percy chucked that thought out the window when she answered. "No, he did agree. He was so overwhelmed by the fact that I chose him, that he gave me whatever I wanted. He was happy to oblige to my request, as long as he could call me his wife."

"Then what happened?" He whispered, he felt like he was being suffocated by the constant revealment of the shocking news.

Aphrodite's eyes shot open, the anger visible in her trembling eyes. "Ares happened," she growled, her brows sank into a scowl, "that bastard ruined everything."

A pink glow started to show itself on her person as the air around them started heating up, now almost physically suffocating Percy.

But the pink glow subsided as quickly as it appeared when she noticed Percy's panicked look. "Sorry." She muttered, her voice losing its fierce edge.

He took in a deep breath, making a mental note of never angering Aphrodite, unless he had wish of dying by inhaling burning hot air and roasting his insides. "What did Ares do?" Percy had little love for the god of war, but always had given him the respect he demanded as an Olympian god, but now he felt a premonition that what he was about to hear would make him lose that little amount of respect all together.

After glancing at Percy once more to make sure she didn't hurt him in her anger, she continued, "I was married with Hephaestus for a century and a half; even though it was in name only, before Ares showed up and demanded that I leave his brother for him."

Her scowl only becoming more firm as she spoke of the war god. "He was persistent, but I was more so in my denial. He harassed me constantly, trying to make me cave, but I was steadfast in my resolution. At one point he because so annoying that I sent Hephaestus' automatons after him, which he had given me access to in case I needed protection. Ares was overwhelmed by the sheer number of contraptions I had sent out, that he got injured before fleeing with tails between his legs."

Percy chuckled at the thought of the war god being chased by a bunch of robots.

"After that he was silent, he didn't bother me anymore, making me think that he had given up on his foolish desire to court me. But boy was I wrong," she said, her voice mocking her own idiocy, "after a year he came back. He told me he would give me one last chance to willingly become his woman, or he'd use force. I told him he could jump into Tartarus."

She paused, breathing in further determination to continue on with her tale. "And that's when he cursed me. I don't know how, but he had gotten his hands on an ancient spell and he imposed it on me." Her voice was turning shaky, recalling the incident. "It was a vicious curse, and its effects shined its brightest on me. It turned my pure love driven soul into something akin to that of a demon. My desire for love was replaced with monstrous amount of lust. I went from wanting no man to craving all men that caught my eye."

The wall that held her emotions at bay shattered as tears streamed down her face. "He cursed me, he ruined me Percy. I was so pure, and he turned me into a lustful monster." She sobbed, her face covered with never ending tears. "A-an-and to make things worse, my first craving as a monster was him, he cursed me and then took my chastity."

Aphrodite was so overcome by emotions that she didn't notice Percy's hand becoming tense in her hair. Percy was frozen in place, he didn't know how to take in this shocking, no not shocking; _awful_ and _appalling_ revelation.

Different emotions swam around inside him before settling on one; _utter rage_.

His faded green eyes that had become his new appearance were now replaced by animated sea green eyes, eyes that were glowing.

Aphrodite's tears flowed for a short moment before she noticed the sea green glow through her bleary eyes. She glanced at Percy as a small gasp escaped her lips. "Percy your eyes, they're-they're back." She said momentarily forgetting her troubles. Retrieving his previous vivacious eyes had been one of her main goals, but was one of the things she failed to achieve in the three months she had been living with the demigod in front of her. She firmly believe that Percy Jackson wasn't Percy Jackson without those piercing eyes of his.

"He's dead." A whisper brought Aphrodite out of the daze she was in at seeing his eyes. She noticed that Percy's previous expectant expression was now replaced with one of a glare. "He's so dead." She heard again, noticing this time that it was Percy who had spoken.

She could feel his hands trembling in her hair. Realizing what he was talking about, her eyes shot wide open, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. But in her hurry she failed to realize that she had pulled herself up into sitting in Percy's lap instead of next to him.

"Percy you can't," she grabbed him by the shoulders, making her look at him, "You promised you wouldn't talk about this to others without my permission. Plus you can't kill Ares, even the Council didn't agree to that."

"What the fuck is up with that anyway? Why didn't the Council kill the gods damn bastard?" He growled, making her flinch. She had forgotten how fierce he could be when he was angry. But somewhere deep in her mind she was slightly happy that he was this angry; angry for her.

"It's okay Percy," she said calmly, getting a reign on her emotions once again, for the sake of the man in front of her, "let me finish explaining."

He gave a nod but remained silent.

"After the... _incident_ , I went to the Council, demanding justice for his crime," she said, trying to explain without showing any emotion, incase her emotions affected Percy, but she couldn't stop the bitterness from seeping out, "I was surprised to find that the Council was on my side, and were furious with Ares, especially Hephaestus. Even though our marriage was in name only, I could feel his feelings for me growing steadily during our time as husband and wife, and by their purity, I could tell that he was falling in love with me and wasn't just lusting after me like the others had. Anyway, if it wasn't for Hestia calming him down that day, he would've truly fought Ares to the death. He, too, demanded that I receive retribution. He wanted them to remove Ares from the Olympian Council for his vile acts."

Percy's displeasure at the war god was replaced with a momentary surprise as he nodded his approval at the smith god.

"But Zeus wouldn't have it, even though a lot of the members were in agreement of the idea. He said that that the Council couldn't afford to lose the war god, he didn't even put it up for a vote seeing as how if he did then everyone would've voted for Ares' impeachment."

"So that fucker just got away with what he did?" Percy sneered, adding Zeus to the list of people he hated the most.

"No, he punished Ares by saying that he couldn't have me. He cursed me to make me his woman, but now he wouldn't be able to obtain me." Aphrodite scoffed. She wanted to laugh at how stupid that punishment was.

"So why do people still call you guys a couple?"

She snorted at his question. "Heh, couple my ass. Calling me his girlfriend is a title he likes to hold over me, and a rumor he himself spread. But I assure you, his desires, or wishes, or whatever that bastard wants are all unrequited by me."

"But…" he started, he had remembered when he first met Ares, and what he made him do, "your dates?"

Aphrodite realized what he was talking about. "Sometimes he forces me to tag along with him to places, like that water-park, or when I went to visit you on your quest, he came on his own will." She explained "But his _dates_ never last long, because Hephaestus is always on the lookout for me, and is always looking for a chance to fuck over that _dog's_ plans. Which is also why you saw that trap, that was meant to trap Ares and humiliate him."

"He told me that Hephaestus was bitter about you guys being together, that's why he fucks with you guys." Percy said with a dry chuckle.

"Hephaestus is the kindest god you can meet, aside from Hestia that is. Even though he knew my situation, he didn't try to take advantage of me, and always tried his best to protect me when Ares became forceful. Too bad I couldn't give the poor guy what he wanted, even after the curse, he never caught my eye." She said with a sad smile. She had always felt guilty about how kind he was to her, and she never did anything for him.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, for some reason her words of repaying the smith god unsettled him. "I'm sure he understands. If what you said is true, then he wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to do." He said wiping away the remnant of tears from her face. His scowl was slowly fading, the glow in his eyes had vanished, turning them back to their regular vibrant sea green color. "But why didn't any of them try to help you, isn't there a way to remove the curse."

"Heh," she breathed a dry laugh, "Hephaestus managed to threaten the cure for the curse out of that pig, and it's something I didn't think existed for me, even back when I was of pure heart."

"What is it?" He asked curiously, "What's the cure?"

"The way to remove the curse is through true love Percy. A man who is able to touch my heart, and awaken my love for him, will lead to the breaking of the curse, setting me free." She said slouching, she didn't feel hopeful about getting rid of her inner demon anytime soon.

But Percy thought otherwise."That's great," he said, his eyes held hope for his new friend, something which Aphrodite was lacking altogether in regards to herself, "you just need to fall in love and you'll be free."

"You make it sound easy Percy," she muttered, "but falling in love is something I was incapable of doing even before the curse, and now after my heart has been covered with all the impurities of lust, it is practically impossible. There is no man out there, mortal or immortal, who can dig through the shroud of miasma that covers my heart."

After that Percy turned silent, unable to offer any ideas that might be of help. His scowl returned as he sat there, contemplating on what he should do.

Aphrodite recognized what was going through Percy's head with one glance. "It's okay Sharkboy," she said with a light smile, "you don't have to worry about it. I've grown accustomed to this lifestyle, I have control over my... _urges_ now. And in my journey I've met nice people, had loving kids, and also I met you; my one true friend." She didn't want him doing anything crazy and getting hurt in the process, he'd been hurt enough already, so she tried to reassure him, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. _How can anyone get accustomed to such a monstrous curse_. She leaned her head down on his shoulder, hiding her face so he couldn't get a read on her emotions.

She thought Percy had taken her warning without notice, since he decided to stay silent.

They stayed silent for ten minutes, taking little notice of their sitting position.

"I am serious Percy," Aphrodite said reminding him again, her voice calm, "don't do anything dangerous. I don't want you getting yourself into something crazy as this."

He remained silent, taking in her words. He had been planning on confronting Ares, or something along those lines, but after her multiple reminders, he couldn't let her words fall on deaf ears.

After another five minutes he let out a sigh. "I am hungry." He muttered. "All this shocking information digested all my lunch, I need more food."

She laughed hearing his words. _You're terrible at breaking the ice Sharkboy_.

"Well we didn't have dinner, so go eat." She remembered how just three months prior, he couldn't bring himself to eat more than one meal a day.

"Mm," he nodded, "we did forget about dinner today, didn't we? You were in such a haste to make me talk…"

"Something which we didn't get to do," she interjected with a low voice, her face still on his shoulder.

"After hearing about your troubles, I don't think it's fair that I stay silent," he said, his voice sounding shaky. It seemed as if talking about whatever happened to him bothered him to no end.

"So are you ready to talk about it?" She straightened and looked at him, even though his face was calm, she could see the slight hesitation in his now sparkling sea green eyes.

He let out sigh. "I am, but I think we've had enough for today. In our next month's session, I will."

This time she sighed, but nonetheless agreed with a nod. To get him to face his problems, she could wait one more month.

They once again returned back to the calm silence.

She turned to him with a confused look, "aren't you going to go eat?"

"I can't." He said as she noticed him avoid her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because…" he started, feeling a warm wave wash over his face and neck, "you're sitting on my lap."

She looked down to see, true to his words, that she was stationed on his legs. She didn't realize when she had taken a seat on his lap. _What the Hades? Must've been when I sat up, and sat on his lap without realizing. Well this is awkward._

A small streak of red crossed her cheeks as she slowly rose from her seat and moved all the way to the end of the couch. She was feeling that unidentified emotion again, and it was making her stomach twirl. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I don't have cooties." He chuckled, returning the words she had once told him, as he got up and walked towards the table across the room. She sent a playful glare at his retreating figure, before smiling at his words.

He grabbed his keys and wallet then headed for the door that led to the hallway of his apartment. He paused at the door and turned to look at the goddess that was now staring off into space. "You coming or not?"

Aphrodite turned to Percy to see him waiting by the door. "I guess I can eat. Crying takes a lot out of you," she chuckled, "what's the plan for tonight?"

"Oh you'll love it," he replied leading her out of the residence, "it's the best food ever, well others may say otherwise, but it's the best in my book." She noticed the ever so little sly smile that danced on his lips.

"Really? What is it, French, Italian, Japanese, Korean?" She was curious, she had had almost every type of food in the world, and her top ten locations weren't located anywhere in New York.

"You'll see. The way they prepare their food is top notch, the blends of spices in their dishes is excellent, the way they cook their meat is godly…" Percy trailed off as Aphrodite visibly gulped.

"What is it," she said punching his arm lightly, "don't keep me in the dark."

He laughed. "It's something we mortals like to call...Chinese take-out."

She paused in her stride as Percy stopped and turned to look at her. There was a moment of silence before the sweetest melody known to man sang through the air.

Percy stood there, slightly hypnotized by the sound of the goddess' laughter. "Feeling better now?" He smiled softly.

"Hahaha…yea..haha..thanks, I needed that."

"Good, now let's go. There's a box of beef and broccoli with my name on it waiting for me." He said walking to the elevator. "And don't worry, we can go get what you want to eat after."

"No that's fine," she shook her head, "I could go for some shrimp lo mein." She smiled at the mild surprise look in his eyes before both of them entered the elevator and disappeared down.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, here with chapter 7. I would first like to say that I am loving the reviews, they make me feel so giddy when i read them. I smile crazy reading the reviews, and my little brother looks at me like I am crazy lol :). Anyways, I am extremely glad you guys liked chapter 6. I really love Aphrodite, amongst other goddesses, that are represented in a wrong manner(hint: more stories like this to come, already planned (;). So I wanted to do her justice with my story, make her out to be something different than a sex-crazed airhead, like some stories portray her to be. And I glad that you guys are accepting of my idea. Thanks for the support, and keep on reviewing, following and favoriting. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I just skimmed through Percy's past, because I wasn't sure how to go about writing a dialogue in that scenario. Tell me what you guys think, is it alright, tell me if you have any suggestions. Anyways, until next time, pce.**

 **Editing credit goes to my new beta's(yes, more than one. The more the merrier right? The more edits, the better the story, right?) Crossgod and WanderRanger1. They are still editing, i decided to post the chapter to let you guys read it, i will repost the chapter after they finish. Thanks so much for the help guys, it is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Percy and Aphrodite have been living together for four months now. But during the fourth month, some changes started to take place.

Every time the pair went out, the crude banter from the mortal men towards Aphrodite, banter that previously fell on deaf ears for Percy, would now start to annoy him. Every time he would hear those words, his expression would twitch and he would get an unsettling feeling in the pit of his gut. It wasn't enough to make him take action towards the men, but it was enough for him to take notice of the feeling, and it was a feeling that he didn't understand.

But he wasn't alone, Aphrodite was the same. Her previous looks of encouragements whenever a girl would talk or flirt with Percy in their outings, now turned into a scowl.

All the restaurants they attended regularly hadn't been told the lie of them being a couple, something which Aphrodite did hoping the female servers there, or even other female occupants that were dining there would come and interact with Percy.

At first she was bothered that Percy would always stay indifferent towards their approaches, but now, when every time a woman would come and flirt with Percy and she'd feel a burning sensation in her gut, she thanked all the gods for his indifferent attitude. He would ignore every wink, casual touch, or anything else they tried, and just focus on her, something that pleased her greatly.

Unlike Percy, she knew what this feeling was, but she didn't understand why she was experiencing this feeling. She wasn't going to admit that she got _jealous_ when other females tried to get Percy's attention. And she knew what jealousy was a result of, but she wasn't as hopeful as to admit what her mind kept telling her, and her subconscious pride at being a goddess, and Percy being a mortal played a little part in the denial too.

That was how their fourth month was spent together. One in denial of what was going on, and another ignorant to what was going on.

XOXOXOXO

"She was pretty cute, don't you think?" Aphrodite asked.

She was seated in the passenger seat of Percy's Mustang. She was wearing a pink sleeveless long dress that would've showed ample amount of cleavage, if not for the lightly shaded violet shawl that covered everything around her shoulders and chest.

She firmly believed that prior to her time with Percy, she would have went out with just wearing the pink dress. But due to Percy, during one of their many conversations, telling her to dress more modestly, on impulse, had caused her to become more concerned about how she dressed. He hadn't meant his advice to sound rude, but he was just bothered by how the men would stare at her, more so when she wore revealing clothes, on their outings.

When he had first said it, she had mocked him for giving her fashion advice, but unconsciously she had started dressing to accommodate his request. At one point she had gotten rid of all her clothes that revealed too much of her divine figure, or hinted too much at what was being hidden. The thought that her stay with him was only temporary didn't even cross her mind once.

They were now coming back from one of their dinner _sessions_ , as Aphrodite liked to refer to, she refused to call it anything else; like a date. She glanced at the man to her left in the driver's seat. He was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt that fit tightly around his now recovered body, and a light pink blazer, an outfit she had picked out for him. His hair was combed back with a part on the side, and his stern facial features were on display for everyone to admire.

"Who?" He asked, turning to face her as they came to a stop on a red light.

"The woman who was sitting next to us on the right," she replied, not meeting his gaze, she wasn't sure if he could read what she was feeling right now, but she wasn't going to give him the chance, "she couldn't stop looking at you."

She heard him let out a chuckle. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "What about the guy that was trying to undress you with his eyes to our left. He was pretty handsome, right?." He said, as a flash of emotion coursed through his eyes, something which didn't escape her gaze.

She let out a smile knowing that she wasn't alone in what she was feeling. "You didn't answer my question."

"Whoever she was, how could she ever compare to the beauty that was sitting in front of me." He replied, stepping on the gas as the car rolled forward. She noticed the playful smirk on his lips.

"Well whoever that man, an undignified one if I may add, was, how could he ever compare to the elegance and charm you impose." She stated with her own smirk.

"Well said, well said," he started laughing, "he _was_ quite undignified. The woman in front of him was seething, her glare towards you was so fierce that I could sense a minimal bloodlust."

"The man that accompanied the woman to our right was quite adamant with his glare towards you as well," she, too, laughed, "at one point he grabbed his steak knife, as if intending to throw it before regaining his bearings."

This had become one of the pairs recent habits, slightly express the hints of jealousy they felt, then laugh about it.

"Well I'm just glad no one embarrassed themselves tonight," Percy said, making a turn and entering the parking area for his residence, "I still remember that woman who smacked her date when he actually started drooling while staring at you, before leaving."

"It's quite sad really, they are so proud of their minimal looks and think they are entitled to everything because of it. But in a few years, whatever looks they are so proud off, will be claimed by time, while we will still look like what we do today." She said with a sigh.

"Well I still have two to three years to go before I stop aging, so don't jinx me, I might just turn ugly." He said as she laughed.

"Don't worry, with me by your side, you'll maintain your striking figure forever." She stated, gently patting his forearm.

Percy was silent for a moment before Aphrodite heard him mutter. "You're going to stay by my side forever?"

Her laugh died down as she looked at him, her hand frozen on his arm. She saw him looking back at her, with a tiny hint of an emotion that she didn't understand present in his eyes.

They stared at each other, not saying a word. Then percy laughed and retreated his gaze. "I'm just joking. You obviously have things to do, you are a goddess afterall. Once my problem is fixed, you're going to return to Olympus."

"Right," she said with a weak laugh. "Right, return to Olympus." She muttered, her heart clenching at the thought.

The stayed silent for the rest of the night, avoiding each other's direct gazes, as they returned to the apartment. Only allowing themselves a simple "goodnight" as Aphrodite put Percy to sleep, then retreated to her bed.

XOXOXOXO

"Percy, I know you have been doing better. But today is the day. So let's talk." Aphrodite said, her head once again on his lap. "Talking about it will help make it easier to see the reality of it, and accept the truth."

Four months have been completed in their journey.

During the fourth month, Aphrodite noticed a significant change to Percy from the prior months. Before, even though he'd smile and make small talk with her, there would always be an air of gloom over him.

But after their conversation regarding her past, his attitude changed. The melancholic air around him was slowly lifting, and his mood was improving.

At first she believed that he was putting up another facade, for her sake; something which made her feel guilty. But when she noticed that he was able to fall asleep on his own for short durations of time, something which he wasn't able to do previously due to the haunting nightmares, she was convinced that he was truly improving.

And now at the end of the month, she wanted him to talk about what was haunting him. She felt that if he expressed it, he would be able to accept it.

Her ever changing eyes bore into the vivacious sea green ones that were staring back at her. She wasn't going to take a no from him today.

He smiled at her, letting out a sigh. His hand passed through her hair, as she unconsciously took comfort from the warmth of his hands.

"You're right," he muttered. "I feel like I am slowly coming to terms with what happened. And talking about it will give me that last push to fully accept the tragic incident."

"You could have gotten better sooner, you just needed someone to be there for you after you were abandoned so suddenly," she smiled sadly. "But your fatal flaw wouldn't let you accept others so easily, making you believe that you'd be an inconvenience for them."

"Well I'm glad you were more persistent than me in my rejection." he smiled, poking the soft flesh of her cheek.

"Anything for you Sharkboy." She giggled at his teasing gesture.

"Thanks Foamy. I am glad you could come and stay here."

"Thank me later, first you have to recover a hundred percent." She said dismissing his words with a wave of her hand.

He chuckled, leaning back into the seat. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, letting his memories play out in his head.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _After the Olympians had finished their victory celebrations, the demigods returned to their normal lives._

 _Jason and Frank returned to Camp Jupiter. Jason and Piper split up, deciding to take a break from each other. Piper had remembered that all their memories of being together were fake, that and she had noticed how Jason kept stealing glances at Reyna. She said that if they were meant to be, then The Fates would bring them together. So while Jason went to Camp Jupiter, Piper returned to Camp Half-Blood._

 _While the three decided to return to their respective camps, Percy decided to go finish high school, living with his mother. Annabeth followed him and they both attended Goode High School together. They both safely graduated at the age of nineteen, with Annabeth in the top of her class. During their high school years, they had seen only a handful of monsters, and no major destruction was caused._

 _Wanting to ride on their luck, they decided to attend college, something which would have been difficult for both of them to do if Sally and Paul covered for it. But Athena and Poseidon weren't going to let their kids struggle, when they knew they could help._

 _With college expenses covered, Annabeth attended Cornell University, in Ithaca, Majoring in Architecture, and Minoring in History, following her father's interests._

 _Percy ended up attending a college near Camp Half-Blood, SUNY Stony Brook, Majoring in Oceanography; it's biological and physical aspects._

 _They both stayed in Camp Half-Blood while going to college, Annabeth going back and forth from Ithaca and Long Island using the Gray Sister's taxi services. She rarely stayed in the dorm they had presented her with, afraid that her scent would attract monsters._

 _They both graduated in one piece at twenty-three._

 _Sally was ecstatic that her son managed to graduate from college, she cried the whole day of their graduation celebration. All those worries she had when Percy was a kid about how hard his life would be, seemed to wash away with her tears._

 _Due to Percy taking on multiple internships while studying, and proving his passion and dedication towards his subject of study, led him to being recruited right out of college, landing him a stable job. Percy started working at a research facility, while Annabeth went back for her Masters in Architecture, at the same time working part-time as a Museum Curator at the American Museum of Natural History._

 _After their first year of working, Percy and Annabeth moved back into Manhattan, buying an apartment in Tribeca, the current one Percy lives in. Annabeth wouldn't accept anything other than the top floor on the tallest building available, she said she wanted a perfect view over the many infrastructures of Manhattan. And her being his Wise Girl, he couldn't deny her request._

 _Another year passed after buying their apartment, they were both 25, and Annabeth graduated, getting her Masters._

 _The whole of Camp Half-Blood had celebrated that graduation, partying for a whole day straight._

 _Percy taking advantage of the celebration, asked the question that's been on his mind since they had moved in together in their home._

 _He proposed to Annabeth, which surprised no one, except Annabeth. She didn't think he would ask her so soon, they had eternity together after all, but nonetheless, she said yes._

 _But that was when everything went South._

 _That year, Sally and Paul came over to Percy's apartment to celebrate Christmas. While preparing dinner, Sally had reminded Annabeth that they were out of blue food coloring, something which had come close a sacred tradition to them; blue food._

 _Annabeth sent Percy out to buy more, something which he spent an hour doing, searching for open stores in the night of Christmas._

 _He finally returned after an hour, blue food coloring in hand, to only be met with the chaos that was ensuing around his building. When he saw how half the top floor of the building was on fire, and realizing that his apartment was located in the damaged half, he rushed to the building, trying push past all the authorities that tried to stop him. But after being caught by them, and pinned down, he simply turned himself into vapor, disappearing from underneath them. He travelled up to where his apartment was located while the mortals stood there in bewilderment._

 _He opened his apartment door, grasping on to every strand of hope he could get a hold on, expecting them to be alive. But his strands of hope turned to ash, almost as if the fire around him was burning it away, when he opened the door and came face to face with the sight that was before him._

 _His five months pregnant mother, his fiancee, and his stepfather were all sprawled on the floor, motionless. He couldn't sense any life from them, their bodies burnt and injured in multiple places._

 _He stared at them as he fell to his knees, his legs going limp before he could even approach the bodies. His mind was blank, tears flowing down his face. He couldn't even bring himself to utter any words; he couldn't understand what was going on._

 _He sat there, as motionless as the dead bodies before him._

 _That was when Thanatos had showed up, he had come to guide the dead souls to the passageway of the underworld. But when he saw who had died, he was shocked. He informed Hades right away of what was going on, who right away informed Poseidon and Athena._

 _An hour passed since Percy had entered the building. That was when two flashes illuminated his apartment, dying out to reveal Poseidon and Athena._

 _They both shed tears, staring the dead bodies of her daughter, and his once lover._

 _The intense flame had already started eating away at their flesh, while it tried but failed to do the same to Percy._

 _When Poseidon turned to Percy, in an attempt console him, he noticed that his son was already unconscious. His eyes were still open, tears still flowing, but his mind was inactive._

 _Poseidon teleported Percy to Olympus, while Athena wrapped the bodies in shrouds and teleported them to Camp Half-Blood, where she explained to Chiron what had taken place. To say the centaur was distraught by the news would have been an understatement._

 _Poseidon had Apollo examine Percy. He informed them that Percy was fine, just that his mind couldn't take the sudden shock causing him to go unconscious._

 _When Percy had regained his senses, he was brought to Camp, and they held the funeral. Afterwards, Chiron told him that he went to investigate what had taken place. He found out from the mortals that there was a gas leak in the residence across from his, and when it blew up, his apartment took one of the heaviest blows, being so close to the explosion._

 _From then, Percy stayed in camp, as his apartment was being renovated, insurance replacing everything that was in there._

 _After a couple months had passed, Percy had started to realize how everyone was acting around him, he constantly saw the concerned stares, and heard the whispers._

 _Not wanting to be an inconvenience to them; disturbing their peace with his problems, he started to put up his facade. He forced a smile and interacted with everyone. He even returned to work, making the people at camp start to believe that he was slowly getting better._

 _But no matter how well his performance was, he couldn't fool the scrutinizing looks of his mentor, his two best friends, and the gods. They knew what he was doing, but they didn't know how to help him, especially with him always refusing their approaches. He was slowly shutting himself in, and they were the ones locked outside. Poseidon, especially, was always panicking, not knowing what to do._

 _He stayed like that in Camp for a year before he got news that his apartment was fixed. He left and returned to the mortal world as soon as he could, not wanting to keep on pretending in front of others._

 _When he returned to his place, that was when he finally gave away to his depression, something he couldn't do while at camp._

 _But the return to his home brought along more problems. Having to constantly reside in the place where everything he cared about met its end, brought about the haunting nightmares._

 _The nightmares forbid him from sleeping, and that was when he turned to other methods to get relief; he started drinking and smoking._

 _He was hoping that alcohol would give him the relief that he craved, and that he would be able to sleep after getting drunk. But he was disappointed when he realized that mortal alcohol couldn't affect his demigod blood, the best he was able to achieve was slight lightheadedness._

 _He went to visit Pollux, remembering that the son of the wine god had borrowed money from him in the past to open up a bar. Percy was hoping that he would have some Olympian wine in storage, considering all the gods and goddess that frequented the place._

 _There, he had gotten his hands on the stronger intoxicating beverage and was finally able to fall asleep after months. That became his routine, visiting the bar once a week or once a month, using the wine as method to visit the realm of Hypnos._

 _That was how he spent his year, before Aphrodite had showed up._

 _~Flashback End~_

Aphrodite listened as he narrated everything that had happened, the tears slowly streaming down his cheeks one after another.

She stayed silent, letting him discern his emotions on his own.

"I know it wasn't their deaths that put you in such a state. You were too used to people dying around you after the two wars you faced," she muttered after a while, her voice low and gentle, "so what was it that was bothering you so much?"

He was silent for a moment. "You're right, as sad as it is to say, I was always on guard towards something like this happening," he said, his voice trembling with emotion, "but what had caught me off guard was how sudden it was. I couldn't accept the sudden shock their absence brought, and the fact that I wasn't able to say any farewells, added on to the grief."

"But you shouldn't have shut yourself in like that. Knowing your mother, Sally, and Annabeth, I'm sure they wouldn't have wanted you to go experience all that you did in their absence." She stated. She gently wiped away the tears on his face, only to have more take their place.

Looking at his broken expression, her heart kept clenching and throbbing, as if she too felt his pain.

"I know," he said through his shaky voice, "I didn't know what else to do."

"But knowing Annabeth, I'm sure she would have beaten me up for acting so stupid." He laughed weakly remembering his former fiancees antics. "And if it wasn't for you, I'm sure I would have stayed like that." He smiled down at the face that was staring up at him.

She smiled back. "It was a give and take situation really. I was helping you get better and," she paused for a second, "you were helping me escape from everything that was happening around me."

They stared at each-other, enjoying the warm presence one gave the other.

Looking at her eyes, Percy felt as if he was being called in by them, his body shifted forward slightly.

Aphrodite, recognizing his look, knew what his intentions were and promptly retreated her gaze, with difficulty.

"So how do you feel now? A little better now that you talked about it?" She asked, noticing the slightly disappointed look in his eyes from the corner of her gaze.

He covered his face with a smile and leaned back into his seat, the remnant tears wetting his face. "I think I am going to be alright. Crying really is the best medicine." He could feel the knot of guilt and grief inside him slowly untie itself.

"That's good," she said, "I have a surprise for you that might help you get better faster."

"What surprise?" He asked raising a brow in interest.

"You'll have to wait, I still have to get it ready." She said with a smirk.

"That smirk of yours is never a good sign." He laughed, wiping his face dry.

She lightly punched his gut in responses as she pouted.

"I know your mother was the one that introduced you to everything blue, but was it really her death that led you to avoid the color all together? You even went out of your way to get your blue car replaced with a black one." Aphrodite asked after a while. She had always been curious as to why the man beside her had abandoned his favorite color.

"Her death was a part of it," he breathed out, even though he was slowly accepting it, it was still troubling for him to speak about, "but the main reason was because I had left the house to get more blue food coloring. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have left the house. Maybe I could have done something to protect them."

"You mustn't speak like that Sharkboy," she said softly, "you might be resistant to fire, but you couldn't have blocked the force of that explosion. It could have resulted in you getting hurt as well." The idea of him joining his family in death unsettled her to no end. Her mild was going wild at the thought of Percy not being next to her right now, not being able to feel the warmth of his touch.

He didn't reply and they fell into silence. Aphrodite was staring at the constellation on the ceiling, Perseus, the original one, posing with his sword and Medusa's head, when she heard the Perseus beside her sigh.

"I really am glad for whatever favor my dad pulled to get you to come stay here," he breathed out, "it's been really fun."

His hands were once again playing with her hair, something she took comfort in, more than she should.

"Yea," she replied, "it has been fun, hasn't it."

They once again fell into a silence, just living in each other's presence, as the night slowly ebbed away.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, I come bearing gifts, even though it's not Christmas yet. I brought chapter 8 :D. First I would like to say that I am extremely happy with the reviews, I had asked for 25 reviews by chapter 10, but we are past that and only at chapter 8, so thank you so much. I love the responses from you guys. Anyways enjoy chapter 8, hope you guys like it. Things are going to get interesting from here (; Favorite, follow and review like always, and until next time, Pce.**

 **I don't usually respond to reviews because you guys just make statements, don't ask questions, but I am going to respond to one now. HaywireEagle, thanks for pointing out that Festus is bronze. I will fix it later, and as for Mr. Jackson, well I would just like to point out that writing is just a hobby I picked up due to my love for reading. This explains why I am unable to portray how truly a character feels, or should feel. But I agree with you, he did seem monotone, unfortunately I didn't know how else to make him come to life, so please excuse my inexperience. I do hope that you enjoy the story regardless, and keep reviewing. I would love to hear more of your thoughts like this, this goes to everyone else. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **This was a jumble of words that was written at 5 am in the morning before my beta WanderingRanger1 was through with it, so thank him/her (i have yet to clarify, oops :p) for the hard work with the edit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **PS: Canorous is a synonym for the word melodic, idk why everything keeps telling me that word doesn't exist .**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"What do we do now?" The woman asked to the man beside her. She was holding on to his arm, her body behind his, as if he was attempting to hide her from someone.

The man adorned a scowl, his eyebrows scrunched together, the ends almost twitching. His nose and lips were slightly lifted, almost forming a sneer. The woman let her mind wander, taking a moment to admire how cute the man appeared to her. She glanced down at the hand she was holding, which was extended out in front of her person. Her eyes held amusement and content at the man's attempt to shield her. She noticed that his fists were clenched, indicating his irritation at the situation, something that excited her.

"I am going to kill them." She heard the man growl faintly.

Her eyes roamed to their surroundings, nothing but trees and an empty street. The dark night was illuminated by the street lamps, and the faintest moonlight that breached the thick congregation of forestation.

She studied the two way street, almost as if making sure there weren't any oncoming visitors, before her eyes landed on the people in front of her.

She and the man had been enjoying a pleasant walk, feeling the comfort of the night's wind, when they had been rudely interrupted.

A party of six other men had intercepted their path, while they had been conversing.

They would have ignored the group and continued on, if not the for their demands.

They had asked that her companion leave, while she stay behind. The men had claimed that she would _entertain_ them, after which they would release her, with a nice tip if she behaved. A demand which caused the man's current concentrated aggravation.

She had been amused at first by the sight of them, appearing as bikers, wearing heavy leather clothing, and sunglasses, even though the sun was nowhere to be seen. But her amusement quickly turned to annoyance when their appearances had recalled memories of another man within her mind, a man she tried to avoid at all times. These men all shared the other man's gruff features, even his vile personality. But she knew for a fact that there was no relation, she could feel that there was no connection between the world these men lived in, and the world she lived in.

But her annoyance had returned to the feelings of amusement due to the actions of the man beside her, a man who had gotten closer to her than anyone else before.

She glanced at him again after hearing him speak. His lips were clearly forming a sneer now.

She giggled, "Why go so far?"

"Far? There is no limit when it comes to these _animals_ , every kind of action is acceptable, whether it be a horrifying beating, or a pleasant death." The man scoffed, his voice as firm as the piercing glare his animated sea green eyes held.

The wind blew softly, carrying their hairs in its soft touch. She plucked out a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

She opened her mouth to speak, to warn the man to not get carried away and be lenient in his methods. But she was interrupted by one of the six men.

"Get lost dude," the man in the front grunted, "unless you want to watch as we play with your girlfriend." He was well aged, appearing to be past the age of 50, too far in the years to be pulling these kinds of acts, at least to her.

The man beside the one who had spoken revealed his tobacco stained teeth, sending her a wide a grin, a sight which made her feel chills of disgust run down her spine.

"Come here sweet cheeks," Tobaccostains, she decided to name him, said to her, "come to daddy. You'll have more fun with us than that brat."

The other 5 chuckled, nodding their heads.

"They're courting death." the man beside her hissed. "Give me a moment Foamy. I'll show them who's _daddy_." He smirked stepping forward.

"Be careful Sharkboy," she said warily. He turned to her, confused. "I don't want their smell getting on you. I'm not going to hold your hand if you stink."

He laughed, the sound forcing a smile on her lips. "I might have to shower a couple extra times after I'm done with them then. They'll clearly learn today to not gaze upon the holy with such vile intentions." He smirked once again, muttering the last part to himself. "More so they'll learn to not gaze upon something that's important to _me_ with vile intentions."

The woman, Aphrodite, stood there as the man, Percy, stalked towards the men, almost as how a person stalks a vermin before killing it.

She smiled at his clear intention to protect her, even if she didn't need it.

"What did you say punk?" Tobaccostains growled at Percy, all former amusement gone.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. Your lives are so insignificant when laid out in front of her eyes, that you appear smaller than ants. Dirty, disgusting, rotten ants." Percy exclaimed, successfully angering the group.

"Looks like we found someone who shoots more than us. He's clearly used enough of it to melt his brain." One of them laughed, others following.

"Hey," Percy said, clenching his fists. "Tighten that jaw for me will you?"

"What?" Tobaccostains asked. He looked confused at the request.

But Percy didn't answer. The six men saw a blur of a shadow before Tobaccostains crumbled to the ground.

"What the fuck?" The others grunted.

"Richie?" The 50 year old man kneeled to examine his friend.

"Richie went night night." Percy said towering over the man. The shadows hid his figure so the only visible thing were his lively green eyes, a sigh which made the four others take a step back.

"No no," Percy smiled, "don't leave. The fun is just beginning."

There was another blur and the four men were on their asses. Their jaws felt numb, and their stomachs felt like it was holding a thousand pounds of weight.

"What the fuck are you?" The 50 year old man said, looking scared.

"I guess I can tell you, think of it as a warning if should you _ever_ think of repeating these acts." Percy growled. "My name is Percy Jackson, I am the son of a god, and the woman you just dirtied with your thoughts, is a goddess."

To say the man was confused would have been an understatement. But before he could speak he felt a sledgehammer blow on his chest. He knew his sternum had been broken as his vision went dark, the other four slowly following their friends lead.

"Should I send them to uncle Hades?" Percy turned to Aphrodite.

"Let me," she smiled, waving her hand. There was glow around the men, chasing away the shadows that surrounded them. Once the glow was gone, the only thing that indicated they had been present was the bloodstain on the ground, from the wound Richie had received. "You know I could have done that from the get go." She added smirking.

"But where's the fun in that. Plus I would have been still annoyed." Percy laughed walking back towards her.

"And why is that?" She arched a brow, genuinely interested at why he recently felt such irritation and the need to protect her from these vile words from the mortal men.

He paused, his laughter gone. He sighed, "It just bothers me. When I hear them say those things, or even look at you wrong, it makes me feel irked." He frowned, puzzled at his own emotions.

She studied him, trying to find out what was happening. She already knew what was happening but she rejected that idea with all her efforts, trying to find others plausible answers. She also knew that she wasn't alone in her troubled feelings, something which made her heart skip a beat.

She smiled at him as he continued towards her. "Wait, I can already smell you from here." She said taking a step back.

"I barely touched them." He relied, staring at his hands.

She snapped her fingers and pink puff of smoke erupted around him. He had gotten accustomed to the use of her powers to feel surprised. He stood there, letting the cloud do it's magic.

Once the smog vanished into the air, Percy stood there with a new set of clothes. His previous green t-shirt and black leather jacket replaced with a white v neck shirt and a black blazer, his grey jeans had been replaced with black ones, and his slippers had been replaced with leather black boots.

He studied the clothes before arching his brow at the goddess before him. "Don't you think it's a little too fancy for a walk in the park."

She shrugged, walking towards him and taking his hand. "Doesn't hurt to look good." She snapped her fingers and the clothes on her body mended away to another outfit. Her blue jeans and pink blouse being replaced with a pink sleeveless dress that reached her knees, and covering her open arms was a black cardigan. Her hair fell from it's ponytail and cascaded down her back.

Percy looked at her, his mind in a trance at how easily she managed to look beautiful in anything she wore. He smiled, turning back to face his front.

"We should make a note to never come to this side of Queens." He said as they continued their walk. "Who knew we'd run into these kinds of people here."

"We shouldn't let those animals bother us. Plus I quite enjoy Forest Park, it feels so attuned with nature in the night time, when it's void of people." She said looking at the flock of the trees around them.

"Since when did our lives go from being hunted by monsters to being hunted by mortals." Percy sighed, making her laugh.

"Many mortals are worse than the monsters that stalk us." She said calmly.

"I don't doubt that one bit," he muttered, "not anymore anyways."

After that they silently walked around the park, only uttering a few words when they noticed something interesting. They were too focused on speaking with their presences rather than their words.

XOXOXOXOX

"Hey Foamy," Percy said, his voice low. His eyes were closed, feigning sleep.

"Hm," Aphrodite hummed, moving her hand so she could look at his face, "What is it?"

His head was laying on her lap, instead of her on his. She was currently massaging his head, her delicate hands groping his stern scalp and forehead. The switch had taken place when one day he had gotten a headache, and asked for her assistance in relieving the pain, which she was happy to comply. But after experiencing the comfort of a lap pillow, he had made a stern request that they each take turn being the pillow, for it wasn't fair for her to always hog the comforting feeling. A request that had her in tears from laughter for the whole day. Nevertheless, she granted his request.

He slowly opened his eyes, light dancing off the vivid sea green color. She smiled, taking in how wondrous his gaze looked. _If it was one good thing that accursed story ever managed to do, it would be that it was able to bring back these stunning orbs of emerald._

"I was wondering," he started, she could tell that he was amused at his thoughts, "and it might be weird asking this, but do gods have birthdays. I mean you guys were born, some in strange ways but born nonetheless, so you must have birthdays, right?"

She stared at him, her eyes slightly wide, her mind slowly registering his inquiry.

He stared at her sheepishly as her canorous laughter reverberated off of the walls.

"It wasn't that funny." He murmured when she continued to laugh, covering his face with his forearm, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"I am sorry," she breathed, slowly regaining her composure, "I was just surprised by your question. Asking an immortal if they have a birthday."

She removed his arm and he looked at her. "Well," he said, "do you?"

"Well actually we could have had birthdays, like you said, we were born on a day so we must have one. But by the time the concept of celebrating birthdays had become a thing, most have us had forgotten when we were born." She explained. "Plus celebrating the passing of a year, which elapsed every time we blinked, seemed meaningless in our eyes."

"I guess I can see where you are coming from." He said. "But it's sad to think you guys don't get birthday cake."

She looked at him with her brows arched. "I can eat cake whenever I want."

"I know, but there's something different about birthday cake." He said, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, "it just tastes better."

Her lips upturned into a gentle smile. "I guess I will have to taste this cake during your birthday next month."

He looked at her, confused momentarily before realization dawned on him. "My birthday is next month?" He muttered to himself, almost disbelievingly.

"Yes, it is quite surprising, isn't it." She said. "To think I have been staying here for almost 7 months."

"We should celebrate your birthday." He declared after a moment of silence.

"I just said I don't remember Sharkboy."

"Then we'll give you a new one," He persisted, "you can share mine. That way our birthdays will be on the same day, and we will be able to celebrate it together."

She was startled by his suggestion, the idea of celebrating a birthday had never crossed her mind. But now that she was thinking about it, she couldn't stop the excitement within her from erupting. But she failed to realize that this had little to do with the concept of a birthday, and more to do with spending time with the green eyed man, who was currently giving her his lopsided grin.

"Alright" She replied. "We can share birthdays. I would like that very much."

"It's official," he said, "August 18 is both of our birthdays." He closed his eyes again, snuggling to find a more comforting position.

There was a bet of silence before Aphrodite spoke.

"I think you should invite your friends, and your father to come." She said slowly. She waited for him to say something or look at her, but when he did neither, she continued. "They've been quite worried about you, especially Poseidon. Talking to them would help them ease up a bit, get to them to stop worrying about you so much."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I agree that I need to talk to them. They must be worried sick. But…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do I have to do it that day specifically, can't I just talk to them sometime later." He muttered, almost too low to be heard. "I was hoping that day could be like a special day between us. Sharing our birthdays."

She could feel his face heat up under her palm, while her ears slightly turned pink, unknowingly to her, at his words. She smiled, not hiding the joy she felt. "Okay. That day belongs to us. You can have them over after your birthday."

She felt his head shake in a nod. "Speaking of your birthday, I still have that surprise waiting for you."

"You don't have to trouble yourself. I am already better now." He had asked her what she was planning for the whole month after she had mentioned it, only to end up giving up after her constant rejection in letting him know.

"I know you are better." She caressed his cheek, making him smile. "But what I have planned will stop your recovery from collapsing in the future."

He sighed in defeat at her resoluteness. "Don't do anything crazy. I don't want you to trouble yourself."

"Nothing is ever troubling when it comes to you Sharkboy." She smiled.

"Same to you Foamy. I'll do anything for you." Her heart skipped a beat at his words, and they returned to silence.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Happy Birthday Sharkboy." Aphrodite said walking into the kitchen to find him making breakfast.

"And Happy Birthday to you Foamy." He replied smiling, flipping over the sizzling bacon.

"Smells good, what're you making?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She could smell the eggs and bacon from the down the hallway, making her stomach grumble.

"I wanted to make pancakes, but we ran out of batter." He said taking the glass of juice she held out for him. "So we are just going to have eggs and bacon with toast."

"Sounds good. I like my eggs well done." She called out as she headed to the living room.

He picked up the bacon from the pan and put it on two different plates, then double checked to make sure the stove was turned off before following Aphrodite.

"So what's the plan for today?" Percy asked as he placed one of the plates in front of her and sat down.

"I want to go to the beach." She said taking a bite out of her food.

"The beach...and not Paris or Italy?" He asked looking a little skeptical.

"We went to Paris last month, and Italy the month before," she sighed, "I just want to relax with you today."

He smiled. "Alright, we can go to Montauk. Have a picnic by the beach."

Her eyes winded in mild surprise. "You're finally willing to go back to Montauk?"

"Even though I recovered from my depression, I still have to get over their deaths, and the best way to do that is to face the things I have been avoiding in their absences." He said looking a little downcast.

She gently placed her hand on his arm as he looked up and gave her a weak smile. "I am glad that you are trying." She said smiling.

Her hand caressed his arm unconsciously while he brought up his hand and placed it on top of hers. Their eyes locked, gazing at each-other, their silence talking louder than their words. Eyes were filled with mix of emotions and feelings, feelings that they have yet to realize and come to terms with. Aphrodite more than Percy, she denied all evidence of seeing these emotions in herself and the man in front of her.

They stayed in their trance, only looking away when they noticed the light shining beside them. They turned their heads to see a rainbow come to life, slowly revealing the face of a black haired, blue eyed girl.

Noticing the figure, Aphrodite quickly pulled her hands back and retreated out of sight from the IM, not wanting to let her presence be known.

"Hey Percy," the girl said, giving the man before her a small smile. The fifteen year old girl was wearing her usual silver tiara, and her silver parka hid her midnight black clothes. Her bow was strapped sideways across her body and the quiver full of arrows rested on her slender back. Her eyes and face unable to hide the worry and sadness she was feeling.

"Thalia." Percy returned her smile. "How have you been?"

Thalia was unable to tell if his smile genuine or his usual disguise that fooled people, so she opted to believe, in hope, that it was the former. She could tell there was something different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Everything is alright on my end, how about you? Happy Birthday by the way Kelp-Head."

Her hopes increased when his smile widened at the mention of his old nickname.

"Thanks, and I am sorry I missed yours Pinecone-face." He replied.

"I'll forgive you if you don't miss the next one."

"Deal." He exclaimed.

They entered a moment of silence, gazing at things around them awkwardly.

Percy looked past her and saw the blurs of silver moving about.

"How's everything going in the hunt? Any new monsters you guys are chasing?"

Her eyebrows sank at the mention of their hunt. "We have been tracking this monster as of late. Even Artemis says she doesn't know what it is."

Percy's brow furrowed. "Have you guys seen it? What's it doing?"

"We've never caught up with it, somehow it senses us coming and manages to leave before we get there." Thalia said, her voice hinting at her frustration. "But it's doing what every monster does, killing demigods. And it doesn't just stop at demigods, it even kills legacies; kids that demigods spawned with mortals or other demigods."

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, monsters never targeted legacies due to their smell being too small, unless legacies had two demigod parents. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Aphrodite was slightly surprised as well.

"Do you guys know what it's planning?" Percy asked looking troubled. He may have ran away from everything, but he knew that he would need to go back after his immortality kicked in, so he always took care to update himself of everything that was going on through Pollux.

"Not yet, but we'll get there. It can't hide from us forever." Thalia said looking determined.

"Well be careful Lightning Bug." Percy said lightly smiling. "I don't want to lose anyone else." He breathed to himself but the daughter of Zeus clearly heard him.

"Don't worry Barnacle Brain. When you return to camp I'll come to visit and we can catch up on everything that happened." She assured with a toothy grin.

"I'll be looking forward to that."

" _Thalia…"_ Percy heard from behind said girl. Thalia turned back to check who was calling her before turning back to face Percy.

"Alright Kelp-Head, I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"Stay safe," he said, "and call me if you need help."

She nodded then ran her hand through the rainbow, promptly cancelling the connection.

Percy continued to stare at where the rainbow had been, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Don't worry Sharkboy Artemis is with them, she won't let anything happen to her hunters." Aphrodite said noticing his frown.

His expression eased into a light smile at the sound of her voice, washing away his frown.

"I hope so. The idea of something even Artemis can't identify doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing ancient and powerful like the Ophiotaurus." Aphrodite reassured, but deep down she too was a little concerned.

"I guess we won't be much help by worrying. We can only go about our ways." He sighed, "Plus they'll let us know if something comes up."

"Exactly." She smiled.

"I'll go prepare the picnic basket. We can head out after we're done." Percy grabbed their empty breakfast plates and headed to the kitchen. "You want to sleep in our old cabin or you want me to book a hotel?" He called out from the kitchen.

"We can't stay there. We have to come back by tonight." She replied cleaning the table of the residual food crumbs.

"Why not? We don't have anywhere to go do we?"

"Yea, I have that surprise for you tonight. We need to go there." She said walking into the kitchen and giving him a smile.

He raised a brow in interest. "It's a place and not an object?"

"I am not saying anything else." She smirked.

He looked at her for a moment longer before letting out a sigh. "I didn't even get you anything. What do you get for a goddess who has access to everything."

She laughed helping him dry the dishes. "The fact that I can celebrate a birthday with my friend is present enough."

"Good thing I baked that cake yesterday. You'll at least get a taste of how awesome a birthday cake tastes." He smiled. "It's not as good as my mom's, but it's almost there."

"You can bake too?" She asked looking a little surprised.

"Annabeth wasn't that good at baking so I had my mom teach me." He laughed.

"You'll make some girl out there really happy someday." She said on impulse. She didn't know why but her heart tightened quickly at those words, the thought of Percy spending time with another girl caused sadness to slowly seep through her emotions.

He gave a small chuckle in reply, not realizing her internal emotional conflict. His thoughts flashed to the idea of spending time with another girl, and that experience didn't seem comforting to him. But unknowingly to him, he was comparing that experience with his time with the goddess beside him.

"What do you want to have for lunch?" He asked diverting away from the awkward topic.

"I don't want food. All desserts." She smiled, pushing back the uncomfortable feelings.

"All desserts?" He repeated in wonder.

"Yup. Let me see what you can come up with." She said as she sauntered back into the living room.

"All desserts?" He mused to himself one more time than laughed, shaking his head.

XOXOXOXOX

"That white chocolate mousse was amazing." Aphrodite exclaimed as they flashed back into Percy's apartment.

It was 8 in the evening and they had just spent their entire day wandering around in Montauk.

They had first gone to the Montauk museum. After they had had there all dessert lunch picnic by the lighthouse, prepared by Percy. Then they ended their day with a walk by the beach.

"Personally I liked the cheesecake." Percy said smiling.

"And I can't believe you turned everything pink. Those cookies were almost too cute to eat." She almost squealed in her excitement.

"Well I am glad you liked them. I've never seen someone eat so much sweets. I was thinking you were going to throw up any minute after your sixth slice of cake." He laughed.

"Girls and sweets are like best friends. We can never get enough of each other." She laughed as well.

"This was wonderful, thank you so much Percy." She said as he went to put away the materials. "And I do have to agree, birthday cakes and other sweets taste so much better than eating them regularly.

"Eh, eh, didn't I tell you." He smiled. "And you're welcome, I had fun too."

"Hopefully when next year comes, we can celebrate it together again." She said.

"Not hopefully, we will celebrate it again together next year." He said, a smirk crawling on his lips. "Though I might need to learn some new recipes." She punched him lightly on his arm as she smiled as well.

"Well I am going to hit the shower, and then get some sleep. I am beat."

"Wait a minute," she placed her hand on his shoulder as he walked past her, "we still have your surprise. Don't tell me you forgot."

He looked at her with an expression that clearly said he had forgotten. "Oh right. Where are we going anyways?"

"You don't need to worry." She smirked. "Just close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

He looked at her with his eyebrows arched, curious about what she was planning.

"Oh just do it Sharkboy." She said closing his eyelids with her hand after seeing his hesitation. He sighed with a smile, shaking his head.

"Okay, I am going to teleport us." she said, "don't open your eyes."

"Alright, I got it," he replied, "I won't open my eyes."

He felt the world around him disappear and the feeling of travelling through the wind coursed through his body, twisting and turning his insides, something which would have made him throw up all the cake and other goodies he had eaten if not for the fact that he had gotten used to this feeling.

When he could feel the world around him again, he could sense that they had appeared in an area that was dark, he could tell by the temperature in the air. The cold hinted at the dark and gloomy atmosphere.

"Where are we Foamy?" He muttered.

"Don't open your eyes." She said again. "I need to go pick up what I have for you. Then you will understand everything."

"Okay…" He replied hesitantly.

He felt Aphrodite disappear and only to reappear five minutes later. But when she returned, he could sense two more presences amongst them now.

"Who did you bring…" He trailed off as he slowly opened his eyes.

A sharp breath escaped his lips as he laid his eyes on the new guests. He jerked his eyes to Aphrodite, quivering with emotion.

"I called in a favor with Hades." She replied with a gentle smile. "I thought this might help you get the things you didn't get to say before off your chest."

He turned his eyes back to the two people, his eyes getting watery.

"Mom…" He choked out. "Annabeth."

"Percy." Sally said smiling, her eyes also getting watery.

"Hey there Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, tears already streaming down her face.

Percy rushed forward, engulfing the former two most important women in his life, as they wrapped their arms around him as well.

"Mom...Annabeth." He muttered to himself again, his voice cracking with each sound.

"It's really us Percy." Sally stated, she was rubbing his back, trying to soothe his crying, while not being any better herself.

"Aphrodite came to us, she said she wanted us and you to meet, so we can say the things we didn't get to say before…" Annabeth's voice broke down as new tears rolled down with vigor. She grabbed onto Percy tighter, sobbing.

"It's okay Wise Girl." Percy murmured. "You don't have to say anything. I understand."

When they had finally pulled away, their clothes were mostly drenched on their shoulders from the tears, and their eyes bloodshot.

"I will give you guys some space to talk." Aphrodite said trying to leave. But Percy grabbed her hand, her gaze turning to him.

"Stay." He said, smiling through the tears. "I want you to stay."

She stared at him for a moment, a silent conversation passing between them, before she smiled. "Alright."

Annabeth was confused by what was going on between her former lover and the love goddess, but the sadness she was feeling currently beat out her curiosity.

"Percy," Sally said wiping her face, "I want to hear everything that happened. Don't leave anything out."

Percy let out a sob mixed chuckle. "I will tell you everything. Though I don't think you're going to like much of it."

"What do you mean Seaweed Brain." Annabeth asked, slowly regaining her composure.

Percy then proceeded to explain how his life had had been after their death. He told them how he left camp, became depressed and started up bad habits.

These things didn't sit well with either Sally or Annabeth, but looking at the Percy in front of them, they came to the conclusion that he has gotten over his issues.

He told them how Poseidon had called in a favor with Aphrodite, and how she had helped him get through it. Sally beamed at Aphrodite hearing this, and while Annabeth was happy that Percy was better, she was curious about how that situation had played out.

Annabeth asked how everything in camp was, but he had told her with a sad smile that he hadn't been in contact with camp in almost two year .

Sally and Annabeth wanted to tell him how their life in Elysium had been, but everyone that goes there has to swear an oath not to speak of what goes on in there, something which surprised Percy greatly. But they had assured him that they were fine. Sally had gotten to meet her mom there, while Annabeth met older demigods that had died in the past two wars or earlier in history.

"Did you find out how we died Percy?" Sally asked. She and Annabeth looked a little nervous speaking of this matter.

"Yea, Chiron went and checked it out. He said there was a gas leak in the apartment across from ours, and when it exploded, our place took one of the biggest impacts." Percy replied not noticing their nervousness.

Annabeth's and Sally's eyes widened a little, they seemed surprised by the news.

"What is it?" Percy asked confused.

Annabeth was the first to recover, covering her surprise with a smile. "Nothing Seaweed Brain. I am just surprised that it was a stupid gas leak that killed us."

Percy wasn't able to catch on to her lie, letting out a sad sigh.

They had talked for almost three hours before Aphrodite interrupted them.

"Percy, I was only allowed to bring them out for 3 hours." She said gently. She had stayed silent the whole time they were talking, only returning the smiles she had gotten as thanks.

"It's been three hours already. Alright…" He sighed.

"Percy, don't worry about us," Sally said her eyes getting watery once again, "You just make sure to be safe. Okay?"

"I will mom." He replied smiling.

"Yea Kelp Head, if you act dumb like that again, I will come beat you up." She said trying to hold back her newfound tears.

"I believe you." He stated.

He gave them a hug once more.

While he held Annabeth, she asked a question that surprised Percy.

"Did you love me Percy?" Annabeth muttered into his chest, using his actual name after a long while.

Aphrodite's heart started to beat faster at her inquiry, she looked at Percy nervously.

He was silent for a moment. "I did Annabeth." He breathed out. Aphrodite's heart tightened, she could feel an unbearable sinking feeling within herself. But her ears perked up at his next words.

"I did love you, and you will always be my first love. But I will move on, so as not to dishonor the time we shared."

Annabeth was surprised. She was planning on telling the exact words, that he should move one in respect to the times they had shared. But she hadn't expected him to say it himself.

She glanced at the love goddess beside them, who had a anxious look on her face that was slowly fading away to relief, and wondered if she had anything to do with his passing on.

"Good Seaweed Brain. You aren't as dumb as you look, because if you would have said anything different then I would have for sure kicked your ass." Annabeth said pulling away.

Percy chuckled, unable to reply to her. After a few more words they stepped away, ready for Aphrodite to return them.

"Be safe Percy, take care of yourself." Sally exclaimed.

"Return to camp Kelp Head, Chiron must be worried sick about you." Annabeth said sternly, almost ordering.

"Yes ma'am." Percy replied smiling.

"I'll be back in a minute Percy, so just wait here." Aphrodite said and grabbed Annabeth's and Sally's shoulders. Percy nodded in reply as they flashed away.

When they reappeared, they were beside a golden gate. The gate resembled the gates of Olympus. They were attached 100 feet tall walls that hid everything within. Through the golden gate a golden pavement walkway could be seen, with the sides littered with many exotic flowers. At the end of the walkway was another wall, but not as high and that wall had a door attached to it.

"You know how to get back in right?" Aphrodite said preparing to flash back to Percy.

"Wait Aphrodite." Annabeth said, promptly stopping her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't what's going on between you and Percy, but make sure you take care of him. I am sure you've come to learn that even though he acts tough, he's a real softie." Annabeth said, Aphrodite nodded but didn't understand where she was going with this.

"Just make sure you take care of him, and don't hurt him, okay?" Annabeth said her expression turning serious. "If I find out you did hurt him…"

"Alright Annabeth. I think she understands." Sally interrupted with a smile. "I hope you can make my boy happy."

"Right." Aphrodite replied confused before flashing out.

"She doesn't realize it, does she?" Annabeth asked looking amused.

"I guess even the love goddess is oblivious to her magic." Sally laughed.

"This is too big. Just wait till Silena hears of this." Annabeth laughed.

Sally joined her as they both began to walk inside the gate.

Aphrodite returned to find Percy just standing there, staring off into the dark ceiling.

"Let's go." She said.

"Okay." He nodded.

She grabbed his shoulder and they both flashed back inside Percy's apartment.

"So how did…" She started but stopped when engulfed in a tight hug.

She was startled by his sudden action, but after a moment she slowly wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Thank you so much," Percy breathed into the crook of her neck, "you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Anything for you Sharkboy." She muttered with a smile.

They stay in each other's arms, Aphrodite's mind wandering to the thought that this was the first time they had actually hugged. They had held hands, and slept on each other's laps, but they had never hugged before.

After a while Percy slowly pulled back.

"So I am guessing you like your surprise." She said.

"It was the best." He chuckled.

Their eyes lock and they returned to silence. They stared at each other, one hypnotized by the ever changing colors while the other lost in the sea of green.

They slowly leaned towards each other, as if one drawing in the other. Their lips inches apart, almost touching.

They could feel each others breaths on their faces.

Aphrodite could smell the sea, the wild untamed salty smell; reminding her of her birth.

Percy didn't know what he smelled from her, he couldn't describe it in words, but he knew he liked it, her smell resonated a warm feeling within him.

They stayed like that for a moment, intoxicated by each other's scents.

Then Percy took the last step, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

A current of shock coursed through both their bodies at the contact.

Aphrodite's eyes widened in surprise before she closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought up his hands and wrapped them around her waist in response.

Aphrodite tried to describe how the kiss felt, but even with her multitude of experience, she couldn't explain the the feeling that she was currently experiencing, a feeling that forced her mind to go blank.

Percy's mind had only one thought, and that was how sweet her lips tasted.

Their lips stayed locked, increasing in passion with each passing second.

Percy slowly touched her lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth. His tongue rushed inside as she gently extended her own, another current of shock coursed through them at the new touch, making their bodies quiver.

Their two body parts rolled around, gently caressing each other.

After a while they slowly separate, leaning their foreheads together.

They breathed heavily, taking in fulls of oxygen to nourish their depleted lungs.

Now that Aphrodite was separated from his lips, her thoughts ran wild. She let go of his neck and slowly stepped back.

Her eyes held her content, but it was filled with confusion as well.

"Aphrodite, I…" Percy started but stopped when she started glowing. Realizing what she was planning he swiftly shuts his eyes. "Aphrodite wait…" he shouted but she flashes out.

He slowly opens his eyes and stands in his now empty apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, I brought chapter 9. But first I would like to say that even though I was having some problems viewing the reviews, it's fixed now, so no worries. Now the reviews, OMG, I loved the reviews. I think this is the most responsive you guys have been towards a chapter (maybe I should include more kissing scenes hehe). To acknowledge a few of them, Kyuzo3567, everything will come to play soon enough, I just hope I can write it out properly so you guys like it. Unspeakable-Hastur, I know, it is a shame, thank you for your kind words though. But we just started out in our journey that is this story, hopefully, some time in the future it will get it's recognition, and if it doesn't then the blame can only fall me for not being able to write out the story properly :). And for the rest of you, thank you so much for your support. Keep lending me your energy and I will keep dishing out chapters. Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy the chapter, Favorite, Follow and review, but I know I don't have to remind you guys anymore (I hope). Reviews are my fuel so keep sending em my way. **

**All editing credit goes to my awesome beta WanderingRanger1. He's the secret behind why this story is presentable lol. Thanks dude/ or dudat (I still didn't figure it out, should get on that.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Percy Jackson laid on his couch, his head resting on its armrest. His eyes were closed and his mind was in deep thought. It has been a week since he had kissed his best friend, Aphrodite, and a week since she disappeared.

After she flashed out, he had assumed that she would return shortly after clearing her head, rather he was hoping that she would return after clearing her head.

Seeing her reaction, he right away regretted what he did. He regretted acting upon feelings he didn't understand on impulse. He kept telling himself that if he knew she was going to react in such manner, he wouldn't have done it. Ruining their friendship wasn't worth these unidentified feelings.

But deep down, unknown to him, a side of him felt hurt at her reaction. He didn't know what he felt towards her, but he knew that their kiss made him happy; happiness that he hadn't felt in a couple years. He thought she felt the same way too, considering how she returned his kiss, but after her departure he was forced to think otherwise.

Then his loyalty driven mind made him think other thoughts, he started to blame himself. He thought himself stupid for doing what he did, especially knowing the situation she was in. She had let her guard down around him, and he had acted upon it, something he hated himself for.

But after a week had passed, he came to the conclusion that she didn't want to see him any longer. That was the only explanation he could come up with as to why she hasn't returned yet.

"That's it," he muttered sitting up, his eyes slowly opening to reveal his unease and worry, "I have to make sure she is okay." He turned around and pulled up the blinds, letting the sunlight rush in. He took the water bottle in front of him and spilt the water, promptly turning it into mist before it could hit the floor. The mist and the sunlight converged to create a rainbow.

"I just hope she doesn't hate me, much." He grabbed the cloth pouch that was resting on the table and fished out a Drachma, the golden coin of the gods. "Iris, please show me Aphrodite." He tossed the coin and it sank into the rainbow.

He waited silently, his unease and nervousness increasing with each passing second. A moment later a voice spoke. "Unable to connect right now, please try again later."

He frowned at that, his tension increasing. He let out a sigh as the voice spoke again. "Would like to connect to a different person?"

"Please show me Poseidon." He said. He silently waited to see his father in his underwater palace. But what greeted him was Poseidon, sitting on what looked like his throne on Olympus.

"Dad." Percy called out, his brows furrowed in concern. He was wondering what was going on that his dad was on Olympus.

Poseidon, hearing the sound of his son's voice turned around and looked at Percy in mild surprise, along with his surprise, his expression held a sense of nervousness.

"Percy, my son. How are you doing?" He asked giving Percy a hesitant smile. He wasn't sure how much Aphrodite succeeded in her little agenda.

"I am fine dad, thanks to Lady Aphrodite." Percy smiled noticing his father's unease.

Poseidon let out a sigh of relief, his smile becoming more confident. "That's good to hear. I am glad she was able to help you, I have to thank her when she gets back."

"That's what I am calling about actually; she disappeared on me last week after…" His voice trailed off as his face heated up at the thought of the kiss. "After a little misunderstanding. I need you to tell her to come back so I can explain some things."

Poseidon's expression returned to that of a hesitant smile, his eyes left the IM and looked around the throne room.

Percy's momentary blush was replaced with a frown. "What happened dad? Where's Aphrodite? Why can't she receive my IM's? Did something happen to her dad?"

Poseidon slowly looked back at Percy, his unease only increasing.

"We have news that Aphrodite might have been kidnapped?"

Percy's entire person went rigid. His worries and unease increased tenfold as a sense of dread crept into him. "Wh-what did you say?" He stuttered his mind and emotions in turmoil. But just as fast they came, the worry and concern ebbed away to anger and hatred, anger and hatred towards whoever dared to touch his friend.

"We don't know everything, but Artemis has called this meeting to discuss the events that took place." Poseidon replied not noticing his son's state of being. He turned his head again, this time the IM following his gaze.

The IM moved to show the goddess of the hunt, her silver eyes studying the boy in front of her. Her expression was stiff, her brows sunken in a frown, it seemed as if she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Lady Artemis. Please tell me what happened." Percy said slightly bowing his head.

She continued to stare at him for a moment longer before nodding. "I'm sure Thalia informed you of the current hunt we are partaking in." She said her voice reserved and calm.

"The monster that you guys have been chasing? The one that's been killing demigods, that thing kidnapped her, but how?" Percy glared in confusion.

"We have been tracking this monster for months now," Artemis started to explain, her annoyance evident in her voice, "always a step behind it. It always manages to escape before we arrive, leaving behind a dead or near death body."

Percy silently listened, waiting for the part where how this related back to Aphrodite's capture.

"That day when Thalia called you, we were in Vermont, on its trail." Artemis continued. "We followed its tracks, but it didn't follow its usual pattern, it didn't kill anyone. It just kept moving, and fast, arriving straight to New York."

Everyone was now listening intently.

"We thought it was going to make an attack on camp, but it headed to Manhattan instead of heading to Long Island." Artemis' brows sank at this point, "It came by your residence, and that's when we lost its track."

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. _Did it come to New York to kill_ me _?_

"What happened after?" Poseidon asked warily, the thought of his son being in danger made him anxious.

"Thalia brought me to Perseus' place," Artemis said, glancing at Poseidon hesitantly, "we were hoping that if it came to New York because of his smell, he'd play bait for us and lead it out."

Poseidon grabbed his trident and slammed it down into the floor, shaking the throne room. "How dare you think to treat my son like this?" He bellowed angrily.

"Peace uncle," Artemis replied, her expression on guard but her voice calm "as you can see that young Perseus is fine. We didn't go through with our plan because…"

She was cut off by Percy. "Because I wasn't home." He breathed out.

Artemis nodded as Poseidon slowly calmed down, placing his trident back in its holster.

"Aphrodite and I were at Montauk celebrating my birthday." He said forcing Poseidon's expression to bear the hint of a smile, his son being able to make a trip to that place proved that he was getting better.

"We decided to wait, hoping that the monster would show itself once you returned." Artemis continued her story.

"I felt Aphrodite return with you in the evening, but before I could confront you, you two disappeared once again." She frowned at this.

She looked at Percy; waiting for him to tell her where they disappeared to, but all she got was a nod in return.

When she realized that he wasn't going to explain, she went on. "We set up camp, and I put watch on your apartment. Three hours later I felt you two return, but by the time I had gotten to your residence, my hunters on watch informed me that they saw Aphrodite appear outside of your building. But as soon as she appeared, something crawled out of the ground behind her, knocking her unconscious before sinking back into the earth, taking her along."

Percy's eyes widened in shock once again, because of their kiss she had left the apartment and gotten kidnapped.

"Did your Hunters get a look at what it was?" Percy asked his voice and expression now blank. He held a tight rein on his emotions. He realized that he had to find Aphrodite before something happened to her, and he couldn't do that while in a state of panic.

Artemis shook her head and released a sigh. "Unfortunately not, they said it was too dark, plus the creature appeared and disappeared too fast for them to get a good look."

"Why did you wait a whole week to report this? She could be in danger." Percy almost shouted.

"We gave chase to the creature. We followed it all the way to Oklahoma before it disappeared again. I am guessing it caught onto us and hid." Artemis hissed, getting angry, but it was more so at her inability to capture the beast rather than his tone of voice.

"So what now? We have to find her." He said sternly.

"We will Percy. We are about to send a message to camp to issue a quest." The IM turned back to Poseidon. "The camp will send out campers and we will find her."

"No," Percy shook his head, many of the gods looking at him in interest. "You can't send out a quest. Not with this thing running around. You don't know what might happen."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Percy heard, a voice he recognized as Zeus say.

There was a moment of silence as everyone pondered the situation.

"I'll search for her. We don't have to risk any of the campers." He stated.

"I am not willing to risk you either." Poseidon said quickly with a frown.

"It's okay dad. I'll be fine. Plus I'm at fault here, she left because of me and now she's captured." He self-berated.

"How do you expect to find the monster? Even we couldn't catch it." He heard Artemis say, her tone of voice indicating her glare.

Percy was silent for a moment, thinking how he was going to go about this before a thought flashed into his head.

"Dad, can you get me one of Hecate's Know It All potions. If I use that then maybe I can find a clue." He exclaimed as many of the gods raised their brows in surprise, knowing exactly what the potion was.

Poseidon looked at Percy, his gaze asking how his son had come to know about the potion.

Percy chuckled, "I used one couple years ago when I didn't know what to get Annabeth for her birthday," he said sheepishly, "turns out she wanted this bracelet with a diamond owl on it."

Athena's eyes softened at the mention of her deceased daughter, a light smile coming to life on her lips.

"You used a godly potion to search for a present?" Poseidon asked, a little disbelievingly.

"You don't understand dad, if I had gotten her something stupid, again, she would've made me sleep on the couch."

He could hear the laughter in the background, clearly knowing it was Apollo and Hermes. Even Poseidon had an amused smile on his face.

But Percy's expression turned serious again remembering situation. "Anyway, can you get me one dad? If I use it, I might find a clue as to where she is being held."

"Alright Percy," Poseidon sighed, knowing that he would be wasting his time if he tried to talk Percy out of doing this. "Hermes, if you don't mind."

"Gotcha." Percy heard Hermes say.

"Be careful Percy. If it gets too dangerous, call for help." Poseidon warned as Percy waited for Hermes to deliver the potion.

"I will dad. Don't worry." Percy replied as a light shimmered into existence on his couch. The brightness slowly faded away to reveal a small bottle filled with red liquid. Percy picked up the clear bottle and pulled out the cork. He held his breath and downed the whole content.

He placed the bottle on his table as his mouth lingered with the slight taste of red Kool-Aid.

"Well, how do you feel?" Percy heard a voice ask, it sounded like Hephaestus to him.

"I'm going to head to Pollux's bar." Percy said.

Poseidon arched his brow in interest, as Hephaestus grunted a "What?"

"Percy, are you sure?" Poseidon asked.

"Yea dad. I feel like Elysium, the bar not the Underworld one, is the place to be tonight." Percy exclaimed. But even he too was confused as to what could be at the bar that might help him.

"Alright Percy," Poseidon sighed, "But be on guard. I don't want anything happening to you."

"I will dad, thanks." Percy said then waved his hand through the rainbow, disconnecting the call.

Percy made his to the dining table to grab his keys when another bright light came to existence in the room. He heard something drop to his carpeted floor with a _thud_ , slowly turning his head to see a clump of bronze chains.

He looked at the shackles in curiosity, slowly walking towards them. When he reached them, yet another bright light, much smaller in size, appeared above the chains. They died down to reveal a small note, written in Greek.

 _These chains might come in handy in your journey. Use them wisely; you'll only get one chance. They'll disappear 3 hours after activation. And Percy, make sure you rescue my wife._

 _Hephaestus_

Percy stared at the chains again. "The chains of Hephaestus." He breathed out. He placed the note in his pocket and reached out to grab the chains.

But soon as his hand came in contact with the bronze alloy, the chains blurred and retreated within themselves. Percy pulled his hand back and watched as the chains slowly turned into a metal sphere the size of a ping pong ball. "Thank the gods they are magical, it would've been so troublesome carrying these around." He muttered as he picked up the small ball and placed it into his pocket. "Now what the Hades is going on at Pollux's place."

He left his building and drove to Elysium, the entire ride his mind focused on how he could find Aphrodite and rescue her as soon as possible. "What kind of monster is powerful enough to evade the goddess of the _hunt_ , and then kidnap another goddess right from under her nose?" He kept asking himself that question over and over again.

But his surprise only increased when he arrived at Elysium to fine yellow caution tape wrapped around the front of the club. Seeing the doors open, he ignored the tape and made his way inside.

Percy walked in only to find the entire place void of its previous materials, the tables were no longer there, the counter was gone, and the shelves that held the plethora of drinks were missing as well. He noticed that the walls were broken, riddled with holes, before his eyes landed on two people that were slowly cleaning up the broken pieces of wood that littered the floor. He could tell that they had been at this for a while because there wasn't much left on the floor.

"What happened in here?" Percy said making his way towards the couple.

Pollux and Courtney shot up straight, pulling out their hidden weapons. But when their eyes landed on Percy, they slowly relaxed.

"Percy, where have you been? We haven't seen you in almost a year." Courtney said frowning at the son of the sea. She didn't like to admit it, but she was worried about him.

"I'm sorry Courtney," Percy replied with a weak smile, "I've been busy trying to fix all the problems I got myself into."

"What do you mean?" Pollux asked.

"I've been in rehab you could say." Percy chuckled, making the couple widen their eyes in mild surprise.

"Well that's good to hear. I was starting to think you were going to stay like that forever." Pollux breathed out.

"Yea, don't worry. I am fine now. Everything is under control. But enough about me, what happened to this place?" He said frowning at the mess around him.

"We don't know." Pollux sighed glancing at his destroyed property. "We went to camp last Friday, and when we came back two days later, we found this."

"You said Friday?" Percy asked, connecting the day with the date of his birthday.

"Yea, why?" Courtney asked her brows arched.

"There was a monster incident around here on Friday; I think it might have come to your place following your smell. Good thing you guys weren't here." Percy explained.

Pollux and Courtney glanced at each other, a silent conversation passing between them.

"What is it? Did you guys notice something?" He asked.

Courtney nodded. "Yea, we found this in one of the holes on the walls." She took out something from her jacket pocket and handed it to Percy.

Percy examined the diamond shape piece of metal that was about the size of a checkers piece. He noticed that the edges of the object felt sharp like blades.

"We think it might be a scale or something. Doesn't it look like the scales of a Dracaena?" Pollux said as Percy glared at the scale like object, nodding his head in agreement.

There was a moment of silence as the three pondered their thoughts.

"Mind if I take this. I am kind of searching for this thing anyway." Percy said after a while.

"You're on a quest?" Courtney asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yea, the gods wanted to send some campers, but I told them to let me handle it. It's too dangerous for campers to be put on this."

"Why?" Pollux asked. "Do you know what did this?"

"Not yet, but Artemis said it has been going around killing demigods, while evading the hunt at the same time. It's pointless for campers to come out and search for it; they might end up getting killed." Percy noticed the light in Courtney's eyes. "You guys should head back to camp for now, just to be safe." He added.

Courtney looked disappointed while Pollux just nodded in understanding.

"Alright, we'll close up and head back."

"Be careful on the way back, I need to head out." Percy said.

"Wait," Courtney exclaimed, "What brought you here if you were on a quest?"

Percy looked at her with a small smile. "We didn't know how to find this thing. So I took one of Hecate's Know It All potions, and I got the feeling that I should come here." He explained, looking at the metal scale in his hands, "And now I know why."

"What's a Know It All potion?" She asked looking confused.

"I don't know how to explain it, but it's basically a potion that you take when you need or want something, but don't know how to get it. It will guide you to places that will lead you to obtain what you want." He said as they listened in awe.

"Something like that exists?" Pollux muttered.

"Anyways, I should head out. Be careful you two." He said making his way towards the door.

"You stay safe as well Percy." Courtney called out as he left the place.

He made his towards his care, looking at the piece of metal in his hands. "How do I find you with this?"

He arrived at his car when a thought flashed into his head. He smiled, walking away from his car and entering the alleyway that was across the street.

He went deeper into the pathway, making sure no one was around as he went. Once he reached a far enough distance away from the street, he checked his surroundings once more before pulling out a whistle. The whistle seemed like it was made out a material that resembled Stygian Iron. "Thank gods Nico got me this whistle." Percy muttered as he blew into the object, which produced no sound.

He placed the whistle back into his pocket and glanced around, as if waiting for something to arrive. A moment later a shadow appeared beside him as a dark figure jumped out onto Percy.

He fell to the ground with a grunt as he felt something wet licking his face, failing to make his face wet as well. "I missed you too girl." Percy smiled, scratching under the chin of his pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary.

She got off of him as he rose to his feet. "Have you been good?"

She released a loud bark in reply. "That's good."

"Listen, I need your help. Can you help me find who this belongs to?" He pulled out the scale and placed it in front of her face.

She gave another bark. She sniffed the scale, taking multiple whiffs before raising her head and smelling the air. She spun around multiple times, sniffing the air then barked facing the west.

"Good girl." Percy said and climbed onto her back.

She woofed once more then took off into a shadow.


End file.
